Behind The Scenes And Things We Don't See
by moodyreindeer
Summary: One-shots of what I think Should happen behind the scenes and in episodes of Jessie. Rating may go up.
1. Nightmares

**Been thinking about since the premire of the first episode. I have absolutely no clue where this idea came from since the two of them fight so much but I'm going with my gut on this.**

* * *

><p>Emma tossed and turned in her bed wildly. Horrible and terrifying images danced around in her head taunting her. Watching a horror movie before bed was a <em>very<em> big mistake. She flew up in bed with her chest and head pounding painfully. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and splashing silently onto her quilt. Realizing she couldn't fall back to sleep with the nightmares still fresh her brain, Emma glanced at her clock. It read 10:37. She quietly got out of bed and opened the door. The door across the hall was cracked slightly, the sound of soft snoring able to be heard. Emma walked over to the blue bed and hesitated before trying to wake up her brother.

Luke groaned at little and shifted his position so he was laying on his side. Emma sighed and shook him again harder then the first time. This time he opened eyes and stared up at sleepily, taking her fuzzy blond hair, wrinkled gray sweatpants, and blue long sleeve shirt. He sat in bed and opened his arms. "Come here", Luke said gently. Emma choked back a sob as she sat next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hid her face in the crook of his neck as Luke stroked her hair soothingly.

The two sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. Luke rocked them back and forth. This wasn't new to them. Emma had been having nightmares for a while now and she always went to Luke with them. She wasn't sure why it just felt like he was better than Ravi and Zuri at this kind of stuff. "Do you want to say what it was about?" Luke asked quietly. She shook her head quickly, the images coming back to her again. They made her jump slightly. Her tears dripped off her face and onto her brother's neck. Luke picked up her light body and laid her down on one side of his bed, crawling onto the empty space next to her. "You can sleep in my room tonight," Luke exclaimed when Emma looked at him quizzically. She nodded and twisted herself until she was comfortable.

Her tears had stopped but she looked like she could start again soon. "Thanks," Emma said, her voice raspy. "No problem," Luke responded. The two didn't talk for the rest of the night even though they were still awake for a couple hours. They both finally fell asleep around midnight, maybe even later.

**•••**

The next morning, Mrs. Ross came up to wake Luke up. She opened the door and was a little startled at what she saw. " Aww," she whispered to herself before going to Jessie's room that was a few doors down. Mrs. Ross knocked quietly on the door and waited. Jessie popped her head. "What ya need?" she asked sleepily. "Come look a this," the woman said as she motioned to her eldest son's door.

The two of them opened the door to see the Luke had slung a arm around Emma's waist in his sleep. His sister's back was to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "Aww," the women cooed as they saw the sight. "How cute," Jessie said as she shut the door with Mrs. Ross behind her, the thought of waking them up dissolved.

A few hours later, Luke woke up in a state of grogginess. When he saw a body laying next to him he was majorly confused. After a minute he remembered last night's events. The boy stared down at Emma who was still sleeping. _That's six nightmares this week_, Luke thought. All way too scary for her to handle alone. She never had nightmares before this so why all of a sudden? He tried to think back to before they all went to bed. They had stayed up with their dad and watched a movie. But what movie? Emma woke up after he thought for a few more minutes. She shivered and hugged herself tightly until someone pulled blankets to her chin.

"Morning," Luke said with a small smile. "Morning," Emma mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Luke sat up beside and leaned against the wall, observing his sister carefully. "You okay?" he asked, trying to read her emotions. She nodded with uncertainity. "I guess," she said quietly while looking around the room.

Sun didn't peak in from the window like it usually did on a Saturday morning. Instead the soft sound of rain pelting the glass could be heard. Emma had never been in Luke's room that much but started to more when the nightmares started a few weeks ago. "Why do we fight so much?" she asked randomly, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. Luke looked up and shrugged, not sure either. "Cause it fun?" he suggested half-heartedly.

Emma looked out the window as if it had an answer. It's not like she enjoyed fighting with him. But it's not like he didn't he make fun of her and the things she does either. So what _was _the answer? She sighed and stared at the city. Some buildings were so tall that the top of them got lost in the fog that had settled in the night. Rain started to pour down harder. New york seemed to match her mood: bittersweet.

The nightmare was still fresh in her brain, like most of the other ones. They were mostly about her family either doind something unmetionably horrible or they were slowly tortured into a very painful death. "You okay?" Luke asked, bringing Emma out of her disturbing train of thought. She nodded numbly, but her eyes were distant. "They aren't real," he continued, sensing the nightmares were bothering her. "They will never be real." Emma nodded again while she stared out the window silently. She knew he was right but still. They were so... Realitsic.

"We should go downstairs now," Emma said finally as she got up from the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her tiny frame. Luke followed her out the door, pulling his long sleeved shirt down until they reached his wrists.

He knew the nightmares weren't going stop any time soon, but he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap. I know that the whole sibling comforting thing is way over written but it's my favorite type of one-shot. Updating for this story is going to be spotty but I'll try to make it work for the people who read this story (if they can find it).<strong>


	2. The Sick Day Blues

**Hola. I'm in a bittersweet mood. School is great but I'm stressing over grades and tests as usual. So this might come out crappy or it might not. So you will have to wait and see. Or read and see. Whatever it would be.**

**Oh and a little heads up. Ravi is a little hard to write so I don't know how of him is gonna be in which chapter.**

* * *

><p>Emma groaned as she blew into a tissue for the millionth time that afternoon. She sneezed so much that she wouldn't be surprised if snot shot out of her ears. Someone knocked on the door before entering. She looked up and saw her three siblings standing in the doorway. Emma waved at them to come in weakly as she threw the snotty tissue into a mountain of them they sat at the edge of her bed.<p>

Zuri perched herself next her sister. "Milly said that you don't look good," she stated while mentioning her imaginary friend Milly the Mermaid. Her sister smiled weakly. Ravi stepped to her side and held a thermometer to her mouth. "Mom wants you temperature again," he said. Emma hesitated before opening. He stuck it under her tongue and let go as her lips sealed around it.

Jessie came into the room with a tray that had a bowl of chicken noodle soup, crackers, and a glass of apple juice on it. "Here you go sweetie," she said as she set it on the girl's lap. Emma opened her mouth when she heard a beep come from the thermometer. Ravi took it from her mouth and held it up so he could read it. "101.2," he said. Emma groaned again before going into a coughing fit. Jessie handed her the glass of juice. "don't strain yourself," she said before going out of the room.

Luke stepped closer and sat on the toy chest that was at the foot of the bed. They shared a secret smile. Emma's was weak and fragile while Luke's was warm and filled wit sympathy. But both smiles quickly faded. Luke snorted and looked her up and down. "You look horrible," he stated. Emma rolled her eyes the best that she could. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Don't hold back." Zuri slapped his shoulder. He flinched away. "Be nice," she told him while crossing her arms.

Ravi rolled his eyes at their bickering. "Sick person still in the room," Emma spoke up quietly, her sounding strained as she went into another coughing fit. It lasted longer than the other ones and sounded a lot more painful. Both of her siblings stopped arguing and looked at her sadly. "Sorry," the both mumbled while switching their eyes to their shoes. Emma nodded at them with forgiveness and slowly put a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

It felt so good going down her throat. She sighed and smiled as she stared to eat the entire bowl of soup. After Emma down the whole thing she laid back and closed her eyes. Luke and Ravi carefully took the tray off her lap and pulled her blankets to her chin as light snoring came from their sister.

* * *

><p>"She's out," Zuri said as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom and Jessie were talking. Mrs. Ross sighed and shook her head. "Poor girl," she exclaimed. "She hasn't been this sick in years." Jessie nodded in understanding. "But yet I'm usually the one with the bugs," Zuri said while crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't the boys get it instead of the girls?"<p>

The two woman chuckled as the little girl wondered off into the living room. Said girl flopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv and flipping in between cartoons.

Back in the kitchen the two continued to talk. "So when was the last time Emma had been majorly sick?" Jessie asked as she sipped her Pepsi. Mrs. Ross shook her head. "I can't even remember honestly," she said with a distant look in her eye. "It was always just allergies." Jessie sipped her drink quietly and listened to the other woman talk. In a way she could relate. She never really got anything serious just minor stuff.

"I should probably check on her again," Jessie as she got up from her seat, following her strict in intructions to check up on Emma every 20 minutes. She exited the kitchen and ruffled Zuri's hair playfully, making the girl whine in protest. The older girl just laughed climbed the staircase to the sick girl's room.

Jessie slowly pushed the door open and stuck her head in the room to see Emma's chest rising and falling calmly as she slept. Taking this as a good sign, Jessie closed the door silently to go get the thermomoter. "Hey babe," Luke greeted her cockily as they passed each other in the hallway. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "In your dreams little dude," she told him as they walked away from each other.

Jessie arrived to Ravi's door and rapped her knuckle on the door and stepped back while waiting for him to open the door. "Can I help you?" the boy asked when his head poppped out of the room and into the hallway. "I need to take Emma's tempature again," Jessie said as she came into the room, staying a good 3 feet away from Mr. Kipling. Ravi grabbed the little stick like object off the table and handed to the nanny with a bowl of something in his other hand. "Thank you," Jessie said and backed out of the room, freaked out by the way Mr. Kipling was eyeing her.

The nanny made her way into Emma's room to find her awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Emma snuffed and groaned hoarsly. "Like crud," she said as Jessie put the thermomerter in her mouth. The room was quiet until the faint beep of the thoermomerter went off. Emma lifted her tongue and felt the object be removed. "100.5," Jessie said cheerfully. "It went down." Emma nodded weakly and sneezed loudly into another tissue and threw it into the ever growing mountain of them. Jessie took her empty juice cup and tucked a piece of blond hair behind the sick girl's ear. "I'll get you some more juice," she said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>When night came Emma had been feeling way better then she had for days but still was pretty sick. She came down the stair with her heavy comforter wrapped tightly around her body and collasped onto the couch, no engery left for coming down the stairs. Luke walked in from the balcony. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he slipped into protective brother mode. Emma looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Had to get out of my room," she said and turned on the tv.<p>

The screen caused light to reflect off her face, turning it whatever color appeared on the tv. Luke sat down and put her legs onto his lap to make room. Zuri came in from the living room with a freshly made cookie in her hand. She laid her self in front of the tv and stared at her with an unblinking look that kind of creeped Luke and Emma out.

Ravi came down the stairs with the now empty bowl in his hand and stared at his siblings watching _Pair Of Kings _with pure intrest. "Americans," he mumbled under his breath before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure how to end this. And even though you probably didn't want me to I had to.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	3. First Kiss

**Hello hello hello. did you guys know that Peyton (Emma) and Karan (Ravi) workd on Diary of a Wimpy Kid together? I just learned that a few days ago. Figured that I'd share it with you. So like I said in the summary, there will be stories about on set. So don't be freaked out when you don't know what 's going on or anything.**

* * *

><p>Her chest was about to explode. Her heart pounded in her ears as his hands moved to cup her face. She felt lightheaded and weak in the knees as he deepened the kiss. Sparks weren't flying. Instead, a million fireworks were going off. Tiny shivers were spreading throughout her body.<p>

He smiled through the kiss. He had been waiting for this. For the moment where she was his and only his. He could feel her hands on his neck. Everything around them was melting away into nothing. Just like a perfect cheesy movie moment. The bodies acted as one, two souls combining with one another in a whole different girl pulled back for air, taking it in with big gasps as he played with her hair. He leaned closely to her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her before kissing her again.

The second kiss was more fierce and full of compassion. He bit her lip, making her gasp. His tongue slipped into her mouth. They battled for a while, focusing on beating each other. Her grip on his neck tightened and he moved his hands to her waist. She won. He growled in slight anger.

Both pulled away and stared into their brown matched his smile: cocky hypnotizing; hers was bright and dazed. The silence was unbearable. Both of them were waiting for the other to do something.

Seconds turned into minutes, neither doing anything. Finally, he leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead lightly and tucked a piece of long blond hair behind her ear before walking away. She leaned against the wall of her dressing room and sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. It had been amazing and just felt... Right. But she had her doubts about it.

Did he like it? What did that make them? Were they even ready? She didn't know how to answer any of the questions. A knock sounded at the door before a head poked into the room. He smiled at her. The same cocky and hypnotizing smile that made her heart pound painfully.

He motioned for her to followed him and went back into the hallway. She got up and shut the door behind her. He leaned toward her face and she tries to count his freckles. But it's impossible. He kissed her again. It was short and sweet. He didn't try to do anything get her closer to him. They pulled away when a few seconds had passed.

They grip hands tightly and keep it secret, not ready to tell about something so good and right but also confusing. They dropped them to their sides and walked side by side to set. "Hey guys," Debby greeted them happily. The girl smiled back and waved. "Hey," she chirped as if she had nothing to hide even though she practically everything in the shadows and wanted to keep it that way. No would know until the time was right and they were ready.

As they were filming that week's episode, the two exchanged secret looks. No one notice but them. And they intended to keep it that way. Skai and Karan played there parts without a clue of what was going on, same goes on for Debby.

But who said it was their bussiness yet anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow (most likely tomorrow).<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	4. Operation Set Up Part 1

**Another one that's based behind the scenes. Alpha from AlphaBetaSoup let me use her/his name in this chapter because I didn't talk to anyone else who reviewed this story.**

* * *

><p>"Come on," Peyton called to her best friend Nicole. "Don you want to meet them or not?" Nicole ran up to her panting. "Dang girl," she said while trying to catch her breath. "How can you run in those?"<p>

Peyton glanced at her black ankle boots with a slight heel to the purple Converse with lime green laces her friend was wearing. "Practice," she said as she swung the door to the stage open.

Nicole's sneakers squeaked and Peyton's boots clacked against the floor as they walked. "We have about 20 minutes until I have to get my hair and make up ready." the blond opened her dressing room door open flung her bag onto the couch. Nicole set hers next to it and stared around the room impressed.

The walls were a pretty dark violet with a snow white trim. Posters of different singers and bands littered the wall along with a few framed pictures. The couch was black leather with a blanket thrown over it. A desk was pushed against the far wall with a black chair in front of it. Notebooks, books, stray papers, and a tin can decorated with feathers filled with pencils and pens. Peyton opened up a blue laptop with an apple on it and waited for it to boot up before entering a password.

Nicole peered over her shoulder and saw that she was getting on the Internet. "Gettin on our account?" she asked knowingly. "Yep," the other said, popping the 'P'. She entered their email and password before their account showed up on the screen. "Alpha messaged," Nicole noticed, speaking of their friend AlphaBetaSoup on FanFiction. Peyton clicked on the inbox and opened the message. "She says that she updated her Phineas and Ferb story," Peyton said. Nicole rushed to her messenger bag and pulled out her green matching laptop and logged int their account also.

"I'll be working on our story," she stated as the tapping of the keyboard could be heard. "Which one?" "The Jessie one." Nicole smirked and giggled when her friend sighed in annoyance. "What is it about this time?" Peyton asked with noticeable disdain in her voice. "About how you and Cameron enjoy your first kiss together." Peyton turned in her seat and glared daggers at Nicole. "I hate you," she said as she continued to glare. "Aww," Nicole said with her hand on her heart. "I love you too." Peyton just rolled her eyes.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," both girls called to who ever was outside. "Hey Peyton," Cameron said as he came in the room and spotted Nicole. He stared at her long strawberry brown hair and feathers. Her shirt was beautiful with it dark pink flowers And navy blue background and black jeans. His favorite part was her sneakers. Cameron couldn't help but notice how much the girl seemed to clash. Peyton with her dark purple dress, brown leather belt, and pure white button down sweater with black heel boots.

"Cameron, Nicole- Nicole, Cameron," Peyton said and turned her attention back to her laptop. They smiled shyly at each other and looked away. "Kathren wants you in make up now," he told Peyton as he sat down next to Nicole. "That's my cue," the blond said before shutting dow her laptop and going out of the room.

The dressing room entered an awkward silence as she left the room. Cameron stared dow at his shoes and drummed his fingers against his thigh to keep himself busy. The girl stared out the window on the wall facing her. Ther wasn't much to see; the parking lot and trees took up most of the view. "How long have you lived here?" the boy asked randomly, looking for a way to fill the silent room. Nicole jumped in surprise but turned to face him. "I moved her from Flordia about 5 years ago," she said. "You?" "I've lived in Los Angelos forever," he said with a proud smile.

_He has a cute smile_, she found herself thinking. The thought startled her and she immeadiately started fighting with herself. _It would be weird to date him. Peyton might get upset and stop being my friend._

"-Are you even listening?" Cameron asked, laughing as she shook her head and stared at him with guilty eyes. "Sorry," Nicole said. "I was just lost in thought." Cameron nodded but couldn't help getting lost in her amazing brown eyes. He mentally kicked himself. _You just met her! _he screamed at himself. _And she's Peyton's best friend! It would be weird to start dating her! Even though she has the most amazing eyes in the universe..._

"-Now you're not listening to me," Nicole stated as she saw the dazed look on Cameron's face. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, snapping himself out of his train of thought. She giggled at his confusion.

Fortunately, both failed to see Peyton spying on them from the doorway.. She smiled a devious smirk and her eyes sparkled with mischeif.

Her best friends liked _liked_ each other big time. And they would be together before the week ended.

She was sure of it.


	5. Pet Day Horror

**I'm back... With a new chapter. So I see that most people like the chapters that aren't behind the scenes and part of episodes and such so not many will be on set and stuff like that. But I will finsih the Operation Set Up thing that I'm doing so you don't have to worry about that.**

**Now I'll shut up so you can read.**

* * *

><p>"Jessie!" Zuri screamed as she ran out onto the terris. "What happened?" Jessie asked panicked. Emma looked at her sister with mild concern. She was worried of corse but Zuri has a odd way of what emergency is. "Today was pet day like I told you earlier," Zuri said. "I only had to watch since you wouldn't let me bring Mr. Kipling and a girl's dog bit me!" she ended her statement by lifting up her leg and showing her ankle.<p>

Jessie gasped in shock and Emma looked away in horror. A big wound was open and skin was hanging off of it. Fresh and dry blood caked the area around it. The wound was deep and looked nasty. Teeth marks were noticeable around the edges. "We have to get you to the hospital," Jessi exclaimed and picked up Zuri so she didn't have to walk. "I'm coming," Emma said as she slipped on her jacket.

There was no time to argue as they ran for the elevator. "Watch Luke and Ravi," Jessie called to Bertram. He sighed a deep sigh. "Of course," he said. "Leave me to watch the monkeys." Jessie ignored his statment and hurridly pressed the button that would get them to the lobby.

Emma eyed the wound nervously and took in deep breaths. She had never been good at the sight of blood. It made her feel lightheaded and like she could throw up. But she had to be strong for her Zuri.

Jessie seemed out it herself. Her mind buzzed with a million questions she kne non of the answer to. Zuri had her legs warpped tightly around the nanny's waist, like a little girl would do with her father. The little girl never liked hospitals and rarely ever went to one. It was usually because Luke had broken something from doing something stupid and meaningless like a prank. But never had it been because of her.

The elavtor dinged and the doors opened. As they did, Jessie and Emma rushed out. Tony looked up from his spot at the desk. Just when he was about to say hi, Jessie stopped him. "Don't have time," she called over her shoulder as they bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Jessie groaned in frustration. How much longer till the freaking red light turned green? It was way too long for her short patience. Emma sat in the back seat with Zuri instead of being is the passenger seat. the injured girl herself was staring out the window and watched as cars and buildings went by when the light turned green.<p>

Nobody talked, but the emtions could very easily be read. Emma's was nervous and shock. Jessie's was pity and nervous. Zuri's was plain horror.

They made it to the hospital in record time. The nanny picked up Zuri and dashed inside the building with the eldest right behind her. "I need a room for this one," Jessie exclaimed to the secretary at the front desk. The plump woman looked up from the computer in front of her and smiled warmly at her. Her name tag said 'Mary'. "Certainly," she said and typed a few things into the computer. "Name?" Mary asked. "Zuri Elizabeth Ross," Jessie answer as Zuri clung to her. Mary nodded and type in something. "Wait for a Doctor to come get you," she said finally and motioned to the waiting room where Emma was already seated and kicking her legs back and forth.

Minutes ticked by and the girls sat there with blank faces. Zuri was seated in the nanny's lap and clutched her hand tightly and Emma flipped mindlessly through a _Popstar _magazine. "Should I call Mom and Dad?" the blond asked after tossing the magazine onto the table it had been on. Jessie nodded and pulled out her Iphone and handed it to the girl. "And call the house and talk to you brothers, kay?" Emma nodded and walked out of the room.

She leaned against the white wall and tried to decide on which to call first. Emma finally dialed her Mom's number and held the phone to her ear. On the third ring her Mom answered. "What are you calling for Jessie?" she asked, expecting it to be the nanny. "It's me Mom," Emma said quietly. "Zuri is at the hospital because something happend at school with pet day." "Is she okay?" Mrs. Ross asked worriedly. "We don't know, the doctor hasn't come out yet," Emma replied. "Can you just please get down here as fast as you can?" "I'll try." They said their good-byes and hung up.

The girl sighed and dialed the house's number. "Hello?" Bertram answered in a bored tone. "Can I talk to Luke and Ravi?" she asked without greeting him. He sighed and shuffling could be heard before his voice came on again. "YOUR SISTER WANTS YOU ON THE PHONE!" he shouted so loud that Emma had to pull the phone away from her ear.

She heard thudding and guessed they were coming down the stairs. "For what?" Ravi could be heard asking. "Like I know," Bertram said and handed the phone to one of them. "Hey," Luke said and muffled 'Hi' came from Ravi. "Is something wrong? you guys in a hurry." Emma exhaled loudly before speaking. "Zuri had an accident and is in the hospital," she said "Can you guys please get here soon." There was pause. "Yea," Luke said stunned. They both hung up.

Emma sighed and walked back into the waiting room. She sat in the chair she was in before and stared down at her shoes. "What'd they say?" Jessie asked. "Mom say that she will be here as fast as she can," Emma said, looking up. "And the boys basically said the same thing." The nanny nodded and notice a woman was coming near them. When she approached the group, she stuck her out for Jessie to shake. "I am Dr. Jefferson," she said in a firm tone. "Follow me to room 413. It's where she will be staying." She motioned to Zuri and started walking toward an elevator. They stepped inside after a nurse exited with a cart.

No music played like other elevators, just the whir of the elevator moving filled the silent air. A ding went off a minute later and the doors opened. "This way," Dr. Jefferson stated and walked to the left. The group walked for a short while before coming to a grayish blue door identical to the other ones. She twisted the sliver knob and entered the room.

Jessie gently place the silent Zuri onto the bed. The little girl folded her arms and stared up at the ceiling as her sister sat at the foot of the bed. The doctor exaimed her ankle and asked many questions. Jessie answered most of them since Zuri didn't understand most of the term she used.

At that moment, Mrs. and Mr. Ross bursted through the door. "Is she alright?" her father asked worriedly. The doctor nodded. "It doesn't looked infected," she stated calmly as Ravi and Luke came in with Bertram behind them. "But we will have to keep is wrapped up." They thanked Dr. Jefferson as she left the room to go get the stuff. "This is _huge_," Luke said as he sat on the other side of Zuri. Both Zuri and Emma swatted him on the shoulder. "Ow," he said loudly. "Aren't you going to tel them to stop?" he asked the adults around him. "Nope," they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured I would add a little humor to it. I hope it was long enough and that you guys enjoyed it<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Broken

**Hey. MySeaSaltIceCream requested this. I don't know how well it turned out but I hope it's good. And sorry if it's a little too intense for some of you.**

* * *

><p>"Help!" she screamed hysterically. The young woman could hear the heavy foot steps behind her. They were gaining. Jessie ran faster but her legs felt numb. She tried screaming again but her voice was too hoarse too be heard. The man let out a raspy cackle.<p>

The apartment was only a couple blocks away. Jessie pumped her arms and focused on straight ahead. But her tiny sliver of hope vanished as quickly as it had appeared when she felt him tackled her into a dimly lit alley.

There was barely any light except for the lamp post many feet away. Jessie could barely make out his features as he towered over her from where she coward in a corner. "Someone!" She screamed again as he got closer. "Please! help!" in a flash, the guy pulled out a large knife the gleamed wickedly as he held it to her throat. His face stretched into a twisted line that couldn't be called a smile or a frown.

Jessie shuddered as his lips hovered not even an inch above her ear. "Shut up," he hissed roughly, "Or I'll end your quicker then I meant to in the first place." The girl struggled to hold in a cough from his rancid breath that was drenched in alcohol and something else she couldn't place. The nanny squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.

This was it, she thought hopelessly. She was going to die. She hoped the kids would remember her well and that they got a great new nanny. Foot steps could be heard but Jessie doubt that they were her chance of living. "Hey!" a familiar voice shouted angrily. Jessie's eyes popped open to see if it was true.

Tony stared a few feet away and had his hands balled in fists so tightly that they were a ghostly white. Jessie breathed a sight of relief and looked at his with grateful-but still fearful- eyes. He saw he looked and stepped forward slowly. But the attacker saw this and gripped Jessie more tightly, making her shriek in horror. "Leave the girl," Tony growled fierecly. The older man laughed laughed crazily and threw Jessie into the side of the building, making her scream in pain.

The man lunged at Tony, spewing slurred threats. But to the younger man's advantge, his attack was sloppy so he missed Tony's should be a couple inches. The slightly taller man grabbed the drunkie's arm and flipped him easily, knocking him out. "Jessie!" he dropped beside her and observed her carefully. "Are you okay?" Once the question slipped off his tongue, Tony knew it was an incrediblely stupid one. Jessie stared up at him weakly, pain visible on her face as she struggled to move.

The silent that they were pulled into was unbearable. Only qiuck and uneven breaths filled the damp and thick air as they escaped the young woman's mouth. "Come on," Tony said gently as he picked up her seemingly broken body. "Thank you," Jessie said ever so softly as her head lolled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I didn't want to add a hospital scene cause I thought it would wreck the big picture. So you know the drill, R&amp;R.<strong>


	7. Scary Movie Night

**Bonjuar. First off, how awesome is my new username? It's based off my costume and will probabkly stay like that until over the candy coma I'm gonna have for eating a bunch candy. Anyway, I got this idea from the movie Mirrors. I have been waiting forever to see it cause it's all my friends will talk about. I figured I might as well check it out since it's all I'm gonna be hearing about for a while.**

**And just to let you guys know I write like half of the story or so at night when I go to bed then upload on the computer the next day and write the rest. An sometimes I forget to edit so there might be some mistakes.**

**One last thing. I kinda based this off the first episode and the nightmares, so their wil be major sibling fluff betweeen Emma ande Luke. Don't know why but I like them together, but I refuse to write about siblings getting dating. So this is as close as it gets.**

* * *

><p>"This is really scary," Emma whimpered and sunk into her brother's chest from her spot on his lap. All the kids and Jessie were in their pajamas as movies played. She watched as scenes from Mirrors flickered across the screen in front of her. Jessie, Zuri, and Ravi nodded in agreement as there gazed remained glued to the movie. Luke held her hand and wrapped his free one around her waist.<p>

Zuri was warning the girl not to do something and Jessie had ahold of her and Ravi's hand. "It's just a movie," Luke said in Emma's ear softly as she shuddered as another person died. "A very scary movie," she whispered looking away._ Mirrors_ was the fourth scary movie that they had seen that night. And Emma had hated all of them. The first one was _Orphan_. Horror was a way to describe the movie mildly. The second one _Case 39_. Not as scary but enough to make Ravi spill two containers of popcorn. The third one was _Scary Movie_.

Empty popcorn containers and pop bottles littered the floor along with spilled popcorn. Screams pierced the air. Some coming from the movies, others coming from the semi-terrified group. Emma dug her nails into Luke's skin, surely making marks. He tried to hold in a groan of pain. "That's just nasty," Zuri exclaimed when a girl's reflection ripped her own jaw and killed herself. Everybody nodded in agreement. The 3D on the movie made it seem it like it them who were getting killed.

Glass shattered everywhere along with blood and many other things. _Mirrors_ was a true nightmare caught on film. And that was only the first one. Emma stayed quiet as _Mirrors 2_ started to play. "Great," she muttered sarcastically as everyone got settled in their seats. "I'm right here," Luke told her sighed and leaned her head back so that it touched his shoulder.

Her legs were sprawled in his lap and she was curled in a little ball. Luke kept an arm around and they gripped each others hand tightly for comfort. The other barely noticed as someone started to die. Emma let out a loud scream as a reflection ate a piece of glass, killing the real man. She buried her face in Luke's neck as the horror continued. "It's okay," he whispered to her soothingly. She nodded shakily and her golden blond hair tickled his cheek. "That was gross," Zuri exclaimed when blood splashed everywhere. "You'd think you would be use to it," Ravi said as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

Emma mentally groaned Five minutes later. How long was this movie supposed to be anyway? She was going to kill Luke for even suggesting the stupid idea of having a scary movie marathon. As if reading her mind, Luke shot her a apologetic look as she glared daggers at him. "Sorry," he whispered to her. Emma just looked at the screen and winced at what such wrong timing it was. Death happened again. Too many in one night. At least for her anyway. "Look out," Zuri shouted at the screen, as if it could actually hear her.

* * *

><p>Everyone had fallen asleep at some point during <em>Nightmare On Elm Street. <em>Emma was the first one to do so unsurpiringly. Zuri came next, nearly falling off the chair that she and Jessie shared. Luke had fallen asleep after watching most of it but not all of it.

Ravi had stayed up long enough for the movie to end and went to his room, fearing that Mr. Kipling would get lonely. He had switched off the movie when before he left, leaving the others in a pitch black room sleeping.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up the next morning first. She laid still for a minute before moving to get up carefully, not wanting to wake any of the others. She made her way to the bathroom. The house was quiet as Emma silently walked into the bathroom. She splashed some water onto her face after she flushed and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl stared into her own brown eyes and searched them for something she didn't know.<p>

Nothing.

they were blank and emotionless along with the rest of her pale face. It didn't seem to hold anything. Emma had half-expected to see fear and paranoia, the same look she would have after they watch any scary movie. But it didn't show this time. Emma couldn't figure out why though. She had had one heck of a nightmare and wondered if Luke had felt her squriming aound in her sleep. Probably not considering how deep a sleeper he is.

Then she realized something.

Emma's nightmares were most likely annoying him. Luke didn't want to put up with her and her silly little fears. Emma gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. She saw something change in her eyes. Determination seeped it's way into her brown orbs. It was decided. Emma was going to walk back into the room where she had once been fall back asleep- it was only 4:23am anyway- and wake up, being the new Emma that she should have been all along.

With this fresh in her mind, the blonde snuk back onto the chair where Luke was sleeping and stared up at the ceiling with a satisfied smile on her face that remained there as her eyelids grew heavy.

Meanwhile, Luke had woken up when she been in the bathroom. He felt the weight of her head on his arm gone and looked around the room. Jessie was asleep in the chair, Zuri had fallen to her feet, and Ravi was nowhere in sight. After a minute, Luke heard a flush then water running and assumed that Emma was in the bathroom. He laid there and thought about the movies.

They were scary to _him _and that was saying something sense he rarley ever got majorly scared. It made him worry about Emma. She wasn't the type of person to find scary movies anything else besides scary. Would she be okay? Minutes ticked by and he was desperate for answer. He decided that she would tell him. That was how they worked. They went to each other for this type of stuff. It was a routine that wouldn't be broken. And Luke was fine with that.

The water stopped and no noise followed. The freckled boy waited for something to show his sister was coming down the hall. Nothing. He sighed and played with the hem of his shirt and waited. He didn't know why though. Luke could have easily just went back to sleep. But he didn't. He needed a sign. The kind of sign didn't matter. He just needed a sign. After a few more minutes ticked passed, Emma's foot steps could be heard coming down the hall and toward the home theatre. Luke quickly closed his eyes and waited. The door opened softly and Emma quickly took her place next to him, her head using his arm as a pillow.

Niether knew about the other's thoughts and desicions but it was clear something had changed. The siblings were just like that. Didn't know in one way, but in another they did. Strange, but they were use to it. It worked so well, it was a skill only the two shared and would share for as long as they needed to.

And it didn't have to changed.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I have no clue where deepness came from. I usually don't write so emotionally. But *Shurgs her shoulders* it was the only way this chapter would make sense. Don't know when I'm going to update but I'm working on Operation Set Up prt 2 for ya'll now so that wil be up next. I think it will be at least 3 parts long maybe 4 if I can make it long enough for 4 parts.<strong>

**so you know the drill: read this and if you like it review. And if you don't like it, review anyway.**


	8. Operation Set Up Part 2

**Here's part 2 to Operation Set Up. I know you guys have been waiting so long for it. **

**And before I forget, tell your friends about my story. And don't be shy to review after your done reading. I need more reviews cause they fuel me. I know I usually put this at the bottom but this was important so I put it first.**

* * *

><p>"Did you like seeing the set today?" Peyton asked as she and Nicole walked out of the studio. Her friend nodded enthusiastically. "It was amazing," she exclaimed as they got into the back Nicole's brother's car. "I can't believe I met Cameron Boyce!" she squealed. "And all the others of course," she added quickly. "You so like him," Peyton said as she slid her phone open to display a keyboard.<p>

Nicole's brother, Andy, stared at them from his spot in the driver's seat. "You are too young for a boyfriend," he declared sternly. Nicole only rolled her eyes. "Dude," she said annoyed. "I'm 13. And Peyton's the same age and she has boyfriend." Peyton looked up from her phone when her name was said. "Huh?" she asked. "Sorry I was texting Zach." Nicole motioned her hand toward the blond, as if to make a point. "See?" Andy just sighed and focused his attention back on the road.

"So what were you and your beau talking about this time?" Nicole asked with a knowing smirk. Peyton sighed dreamily. "He was telling me how much he missed me," she said. "And that he couldn't wait for us to skype." her best friend rolled her eyes. "Yuck." The girls continued to chatter meaninglessly about there crushes as Andy drove them home.

"Thanks," Peyton said when Andy pulled up to her house. "No prob, Blondie," he said with a smirk, making her roll her eyes in annoyance. "Ugh, whatever to you," she said then turned to Nicole, who had climbed into the front seat. "And you tell me when you get your feeling unscrambled." "Will do," her friend said with a salute.

Peyton walked into her house and into the kitchen for a bottle of water. As she twisted the cap off and raised the bottle to her lips, she noticed a piece of paper covered in her mom's neat handwriting. After taking a drink of ice cold water, Peyton put the water down and picked up the note, her eyes scanning over the page as she read it.

_I ran out to do a couple of errands. Make sure your brother is home by 6:30 from Ryan's house and I won't be home until 7:30 at the latest. Love you, Mom_

Peyton sighed and took another swig of water and picked up an apple as she made her way to her bedroom. Her watch read 4:05 so Peyton didn't need to look out for Spencer for at least a couple hours. She swung her door open and closed it before walking over to her bed and opening up her laptop. Peyton logged onto to Skype and made she was ready for video chatting before clicking some stuff and seeing her boyfriend's face show up on the screen.

"Hey cuteness," Zachary greeted her with a cocky smiled. She grinned at him with a sweet smile and a wave. "Hey." She quickly got down to business. "We need to do something," Peyton stated with a smirk. "I don't like that look on your face," Zach responded. "But I'll bite."

The blonde quickly explained how she needed help with setting up Cameron and Nicole because they were both crushing on each other but were too scared to admit it to each other. "And how," he said after she finished, "do you expect us to get them together?" His girlfriend shrugged. "I don't know," Peyton mumbled. But then she brightened with an idea. "I know!" she exclaimed. "You can come to set with Nicole and me tomorrow and talk to Cameron while I work on Nicole."

It wasn't a bad plan, it was actually one of the most useable ones Peyton had ever had but Zach knew her friends were a lot sharper then they appeared to be to her. "I don't know," he said. "What if it doesn't work?" "It will," she assured him. "Please?" Peyton said innocently. "For me?" she broke out her famous weapon: The Puppy Dog Face. She knew he couldn't resist the face even if he tried.

Peyton watched as Zach cracked and gave in. "Alright," he said with a sigh of defeat. "But if this all backfires-" He pointed at her image on the screen- "I'm blaming you." His girlfriend fake pouted but nodded. "Fine," she said with an eye roll. "But it will work." Zach just shook his head and quickly changed the subject, all this planning and match making was stressing his brain to where was about to explode.

They debated over which was better: Chocolate or vanilla. And which channel was the best-Disney Channel beat Nickoloeden by a long shot. Peyton would've forgotten completely about looking out for her brother if she hadn't glanced at her digital clock. "Crap," she explained. "It's 6:15! I gotta watch for Spencer to get home." "Okay," Zach said. "Night." "Night," Peyton responded and quickly signed off and shut off her laptop. She put it on her bed and sat on the little window seat that had a few pillows on it and flipped through a magazine while keeping an eye out for her brother.


	9. Sickness Switch

**I'm Right Here 13 requested this. So it's like chapter 2 except switched. And this is after 'Used Karma'.**

* * *

><p>Luke coughed as he flipped through channels on the TV. His plugged ears could barely hear Emma complaining to Jessie as she made her way to the elevator. "But why do I have to watch him?" she asked as the brunette pushed the button for the lobby. "Bertram will be around," Jessie said as the doors began to close. "He can help you." That ended the conversation as the elevator carried her to the lobby.<p>

Emma sighed and took a seat next to her sickly brother. She started to absentmindedly rub his back with the tip of her fingers. Luke didn't seem to mind though. "Looks like your stuck with me," the blonde said as she fixed her eyes on her brother. Her eyes seemed amused when Luke smirked as bet as he could."Do you need anything?" He pointed to a glass of water on the coffee table.

She reached over and locked her fingers in a tight grip on the glass and handed it to him after helping Luke sit up. He took a big sip of water before handing it back to her. Emma placed it on the coffee table again before helping him lay back down. She continued to rub his back, making Luke leaned into her touch. He coughed harshly, making his body shake. Emma winced at his pained expression. You okay?" she asked with concern visible on her face. Luke just nodded weakly and tried to focus on the tv.

They sat in silence for a while. Emma had stopped rubbing his back and laid down next to him. Their eyes stayed fixed on the tv as commerical after commerical came on. "Emma?" Luke said quietly. "Hmm?" she turned so she was facing him.

"Do I really annoy you all the time?"

Luke's face held innocence as he looked at her, waiting for an answer. Emma paused. Did he? It was a simple question, but it left her confused. "Not really," she said finally. "Do I annoy you?" Luke shook his head almost immediately. "Of course not," he said. "Your the only one besides Jessie who even knows my birthday." The two laughed a little at the statement, even though it wasn't all that funny.

It was quite sad actually. When his parents adopted him, they had gotten a birth certificate but lost it a couple weeks after he had been with them. Heart broken, Luke ran out of the apartment and out into the streets. Emma had followed him and comforted him. They had only been five and six at the time, but the moment still meant everything to them.

When she had stopped laughing, his sister looked at him with sad eyes. It must have been hard to not have your parents remember your birthday. But Emma wouldn't know that of course, being the only one they actually gave birth too. But she knew how terrible it felt to barely have a Mom and Dad around. Hers were always so busy with colthing lines and movies that they can't even see how she feels.

Without realizing it, a tear fell from one of her distant brown eyes and started to roll down her cheek until a pale and cold hand wiped it away. "Don't cry," Luke said softly. He knew what she was thinking about, her emotions played over her face clearly. "You have Jessie and Zuri and Ravi. Even Bertram. And there's me." Emma gave Luke a sad and watery smile as his hand slowly moved from her face. "Thanks," she said carefully, not trusting her voice.

* * *

><p>When Jessie got home a few hours later, that's how she found them. Laying side by side with the tv on and the remote inches away from Luke's hand. She just sighed and shut the tv off before quickly putting a blanket over the two. The nanny kissed their foreheads before going up the stairs to go to bed herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Very short but you'll live until the next chapteer<strong>

**Helda y'all!**


	10. Trick Or Treating With An Extra Trick

**Okay, first off I'm going to asked a question someone asked me. Nicole is kinda based off my friends and me combined. I wasn't really aiming for her to be based off anyone though. It just happened thgat way.**

* * *

><p>Emma came down the stairs quickly with her candy bat at her side. She was dressed in a red and black dress with a black tutu, fish-net gloves, black leggings, and black boots. A red bandana covered her hair and a long piece of red ribbon was tied on the chest of her dress. Finally, Emma completed her look with a sword strapped to her side and skeleton ring on her index finger on her left hand.<p>

Zuri followed behind her while wearing a sparkly pink dress that made her trip every time she walked and a tiara with a pink heart in the center of it. A purple bag with a bat on it was gripped tightly in her hand."Come on!" she shouted up the stairs and to her brothers in annoyance. "I want to get all the good candy before they get handed out to the little suckers!" Luke rushed down the stairs as fast as he could.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked and eyed his costume with a _what the heck is infront of me? _look with her arms crossed acrossed his chest. "It's obvious," he said. Zuri continued to look at him until he spoke. Luke sighed and pulled his mask over his face. It was a bloody one with tufts of ugly brown fur and wildy eyes. And he pulled his hood of the cloak he was wearing over his head and it only showed the mask.

His sister just shrugged and walked toward the blonde who was eyeing him carefully. Ever since Emma had made that promise to herself, she had kept to herself. But that didn't mean nothing scared her anymore. That was impossible. Emma was easy to scare and she scolded herself for being afraid of some silly mask Luke was wearing. _'Inhale, exhale,' _she intrsucted herself as Ravi wobbled down the stairs and Luke took off his mask.

His costume was quite a sight to see. The skinny indian had a box that hid his enitre body except for his head, arms, and legs. the box had colorful drawings on each side. "What the heck are you wearing?" Zuri with the same look she had given her other brother. "I'm a spinning top," he explained. Zuri still looked confused. "Let's just get Jessie and go," Emma said and walked into the kitchen with her siblings trailing behind her. They saw that the nanny was standing at the counter and was flipping through a Halloween magazine. She looked up when she heard them come in. "You guys ready to go?" Jessie asked as she flipped the magazine closed. The kids nodded and headed for the door. Jessie grabbed their jackets and followed to the elevator down the hall.

When everybody was in the elevator, Ravi hit the button for the lobby. "Can I have my jacket?" Emma asked and held her hand out for Jessie to give it to her. The nanny nodded and helped the girl put it on. The blonde zipped it up partly so it showed the ribbon. The doors _Ding!_ed and opened to reavel the huge lobby. "Tony," Jessie greeted her boyfriend as they walked past.

Apperantly, she and him had gotten together after Tony saved her from something that she wouldn't explain to the kids. Luke sighed sadly as Tony kissed Jessie's cheek. "Keep moving, Lover boy," Zuri said and gave him a big pushed toward the door. This being unexpected, Luke lost his balance and stumbled forward, bumping into Emma. she let out a squeal and started to fall. But Luke caught quickly and propped her up. "You okay?" he asked with concern seeping into his brown eyes. she nodded dazedly, barely aware of his hands on her waist. Her brother quickly let go and looked away, a faint blush coating his cheeks. Emma distractedly fixed her red bandana that had been messed up during her little fall.

Jessie finally said good-bye to Tony and led the Ross kids to the first house. It was a small house. At least two stories tall and was painted a bright and energetic yellow. The kids walked onto the spotless porch with their bags ready. Ravi pressed the door bell. A soft sound could be heard as someone opened. A plump woman stood there in a orange Halloween shirt with a black cat on it and jeans. She held a big bowl of candy. "Trick or treat," the siblings said in unison. She smiled at them and put one piece of candy in each bag. "Thank you," they said again. "Your welcome." The lady shut the door as the Ross kids went back to Jessie.

"All she gave is one piece," Zuri complained. "There are other kids that are tirck or treating though," Jessie explained gently as she gestures to the kids in that were starting to fill the streets. But Zuri still pouted. "Fine," she grumbled and stalked off to the next hous. The rest just sighed at her attidude and followed her.

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so, the gang was getting tired of walking. "One more house," Jessie said, "then we head back home." Nobody disagreed wth her as they stopped in front of the last house of the night. Emma's breath caught caught in her throat and her seemed to get heavier. It probably wasn't meant to be scary-looking, but it was. It had to be 4 stories tall, <em>at least<em>. It was painted navy blue. All the windows were dark. Nobody would have thought that anybody lived there if it hadn't been that the porch light was on. None of the others seemed scared. So she put on a brave face followed the rest to the house.

She was so focused on putting on an act, that Emma didn't see Luke eyeing her carefully, trying to figure out her emotions. It was hard to though. She had been so distant and preoccupied that Luke could barely understand lately. After thinking, he grabbed her hand squeezed it softly. Emma looked at him with a smile, but it looked forced. They reached the porch and stepped on it.

The old wood creaked underneath their shoes as the group made their way to the door. Hesitantly, Emma reached out and knocked loudly. They waited a few seconds until they heard slow and soft foot steps. They ended after a moment went by. The door in front of them creeked open. A lady appeared in front of them. she had a old face that was covered in wrinkles. she had to in her 60's, possibly even 70's. She had piercing blue eyes and long gray hair that was in a braid. "Why hello," she said kindly as she reached for something on a table beside her.

"Trick or treat," they said their bags held out. she smiled at them with a type of wisdom that couldn't be explained as she put a piece of candy into a piece of their bags. The others didn't notice but she dropped an extra piece into Emma's bag. It was her favorite: Twix. She stared at the women in confusion as her siblings said their 'Thank you's. "Your welcome," she said sweetly and winked at the blonde before closing the door and turing off the porch light. The Ross kids made their way off the porch. But as they did, Emma looked back at the house. The lady was weird, but there was something farmiliar about that she coudn't figure out. She just sighed in frustration and followed the rest of the group home.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I do a chapter on how Emma knows the old lady? I think I should but I'm not sure. Tell what you think in a review or PM me.<strong>


	11. Bullies

**Hey hey hey. Don't Waste My Time gave me this idea and the next chapter's idea. And check out her stories because they are amazing.**

* * *

><p>She wanted to scream.<p>

But her voice was gone. She could feel as her hope that someone would find started with every hit, punch, and kick that came. Her body would give in soon. She could tell that everything that mattered to her slipped out her fingers as harsh words filled her ears.

"Nobody likes you."

"Your family doesn't care about you."

"You bring down everyone."

"Everyone would like it if you were gone."

She tried to tell herself that they weren't true as tears traveled down her face and mixed with the blood that caked her lip and nose. She had to be strong. Prove to everyone that she could stand up for herself. But another part of her knew they were true and always would be. If they weren't somebody would've come looking for her. Somebody would've rescued her from this cruel punishment she struggles to bear through. But nobody did. Nobody cared.

Not her parents.

Not her nanny.

Not her butler.

Not her siblings

Not even her own brother.

Thinking of him made the tears fall faster. Her body jolted again as a hard kick came in contact with her ribs. She was sure they were broken. Along with every other bone in her body. She didn't try to prtest as her useless body was lifted off the body and slammed into the side of the building. That made her scream. Loudly. Her body felt as if was on fire as it was repeatedly slammed into it again.

It was amazing she was alive. A pure gift from God. But she wished she wasn't. Then she would be able to feel such an extreme pain as it went up her spine. This was New york wasn't it? The streets were crowded with people 24/7. So why wasn't anyone rushing to help her? The final blow was when he threw he to the ground and started walking away. A smirk of satisfation graced his lips in a cruel manner. He left her their to bleed to death, enjoying the fact of what he just did.

* * *

><p>She had to get up.<p>

Even if people weren't going to care if she died or not, she had to get up. Oh so slowly, she pulled herself up, gasping in pain in the process. She knew instantly that her ribs were indeed broken along with her left leg and right arm. The rest hurt too but she was sure that they weren't broken. Her hand was firmly placed on the wall she had been slammed into many times and rose to her feet. She let out a scream. It was one of those blood-curdling-terrifyingly-painful ones that you would hear from horror movies. and right now her life was one.

Not evening bothering to her blood dried hair from her face, she inches forward. Each step was more torture then the next. She hated him. she hated with fiber in her soul. Always have, always will. He doesn't care about love or regret, guilt being a stranger to him. He thrived on pain and fear, it being his power source. Delight would fill his eyes whenever his victim let out a scream so loud, it could be heard in the whole state of New York.

He mind toyed with her as she shuffled along the strangely deserted sidewalks to her aparment building. She kep on seeing things that werent there, reality melting with fanasty. Time passed by quickly, or she was moving slow enough for night to come when it had been a few hours away. She left drops of blood from where walked as she finally made it to the apartment building.

Making it through the door way was a goal she had succeded. But the victory wsa short lived as she felt her knees buckle, sending her to the floor. She didn't bother to even trying getting up. Every turned hazy and her ears were failing her. Rushing foot steps came toward her. "Oh my god," the person said. Everything after was lost as her world went black.

* * *

><p>Luke paced up and down the lobby impatiently. Worry was visible in his face. Where was she? Emma had left hours ago. He sighed and looked at his watch again, as if it had all the answers to his problems. When he heard someone coming in the lobby, he looked up and turned toward it.<p>

Luke was stunned.

His mind quit working.

Emma stumbled through the door. She was covered in blood and dirt, brusies and cuts everywhere on her pale skin. She didn't seem to notice him as she tried to make it to the elevator. Her body seemed to shut down as she collasped. Luke ran toward her and carfeully looked her over. "Oh my god," he said disbelief. He picked her up gently, trying not to do more damage then there already was. He hit the button for his apartment and waited impatiently for the doors to open. His sister felt light in his arms; he didn't like the feeling. Finally, the doors open to the living room and Luke ran in. He placed her on the couch. "HELP!" he shouted up the stairs. It carried through the apartment, causing everyone to rush to the living room.

"What's the matter?" Jessie asked hurriedly. "Who's hurt?" Luke pointed unsteadyly at the couch, where Emma laid. The nanny gasped and raced for the phone. Zuri had tears running down her face and dripping onto Ravi shirt as they hugged. Even Bertram seemed concerned at this point. Luke sat next to Emma and watched her. Her chest rose and fell barely, showing that she was alive. But it was hard to believe. Her body looked so borken, so hollow. He sighed and grabbed her hand for reassurance, but he wasn't sure for him or her. Luke blinked as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He had to be brave for her.

The ambulance arrived a couple minutes later and loaded Emma onto the gurny. As they were about to close the door, Luke stopped them. "Can I please ride?" he asked. Sadness was in his eyes as he stared a the paramedic pleadingly. The man sighed and motioned for him to hop in. Luke smiled at him and sat next where Emma lay. His choclate brown eyes obsereved her. He didn't like what he saw. Not at all. It made his chest fill with anger and hatred toward who ever did this to his sister. His innocent sister.

They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later. Luke jumped out the ambulance and followed them in as they wheeled the gurny through the entrance. Doctors and nurses started yelling orders as soon as they saw his sister. As they wheeled her in a different room a doctor turned to him. She smiled at him sympathically. "Sorry sweetie," she told him gently. "Your gonna have to wait out here okay?" Luke nodded but wanted to protest as she walked away.

Jessie ran in carrying Zuri with Ravi beside her after a couple minutes went by. "What'd they say?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Luke stared at his sneakers. "They won't tell me anything yet," he mumbled. The group fell silent. Zuri was crying, Jessie had started to, and Ravi looked like he was holding back from sobbing.

After what seemed like hours, a Doctor walked up to them holding clipboard. "Are you here for Emma Cheyenne Ross?" Jessie immeaditeally stood up after Zuri handing to Luke. "Is she okay?" the Doctor sighed, not knowing where to begin. "We have her stablized," he said. "But she was pretty bad. Her left arm was broken along with her ribcage and her right leg. She had a fractered ankle and a sprained wrist, and a major concussion. And many cuts and brusies." Jessie gasped and Zuri hid her face in her brother's neck as she started to sob. "Can we see her?" Ravi asked quietly. The Doctor nodded and gave them the directions to get to the room Emma was in.

Luke stood, holding onto his little sister as Ravi and Jessie led the way to the room. they took a lot of twists and turns down halls that looked exactly like the last one. Each door looked the same too. The only different thing was the numbers. Finally, they stopped infront of a door at the end of the hall. Jessie slowly twisted the door open and walked inside with the Ross kids following her.

It was a horrible sight. Emma looked small fragile from her spot on the bed. She was hooked up to many machines and had a lot bandages over all of the places, which seemed to be everywhere. Luke placed Zuri next her sister on the bed and he took one of the chairs next to the bed. Ravi sat at the foot of the bed and Jessie stood behind Luke's chair. Emma's eyes flickered to each one of them but then looked away. Luke took her hand again and squeezed. She squeezed back but didn't meet his eyes. Jessie saw that they wanted time alone and tried to think of something to get Zuri and Ravi out of the room. "How about we get her some food?" she asked them. They hesitated before nodding and following their nanny out of the room.

Neither of them moved, unsure of what to do now that no one was in the room. Emma finally met his eyes and soaked in his appearance. Luke leaned over and hugged her. It felt nice to hug her, to know that she was alive and was going to stay that way. "Thank god your okay," he said in her ear. Emma felt her eyes start to water. She missed his scent of Axe and apples. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Who did this?" Luke asked.

It was obvious that he was trying to control himself. Emma flinched, as if something had hit her. She had wanted to avoid this question, but knew it was impossible. She switched her gaze to the window and started out into the night sky. "Trev-evor," she said stutteredly. Emma felt Luke's grip tighten. "Did he do anything else?" Emma wasn't sure what to say. What could she say? That she was told the truth? Stuff that she knew was true?" "He told... He told me the truth." Luke blinked and felt his mind go fuzzy with fury. "_Nothing _that guy says is true," he stated through gritted teeth. "Nothing." Emma nodded but wasn't sure what to think. She knew she should trust Luke but the insults were still fresh in her mind. She nodded numbly. And watched as he stood pecked her forehead. "I'll go get the others." She watched as he walked out the door and into the hall.

While the others visited, Emma couldn't help but think about the future. Would it end? Was everything going to go back to normal before she started getting bullied? She sighed as Zuri continued to talk about how Milly the Mermaid was feeling. She hated not knowing her future and what her fate was.

But she would get over it. she always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet. And I am quite proud. The next chapter will kind be like this one except it will be Luke.<strong>

**Do what your expected to and R&R.**


	12. Another Day With A Bully

**Hello lovlies. I keep putting this freakin chapter off even though it's probably one of my favorite chapters to writer so far. After a lot begging from one of you and the ointing out that they aren't blood siblings, I have decided something. There will be some Emma/Luke romance at the end and in the chapter after the next.**

* * *

><p>Luke slowly limped out the elevator. luckily, nobody was in the living room. He tried to make it up the stairs as fast as he could, but it wasn't much faster than the pace he had been going at. After a few painful minutes of struggling, Luke had been able to climb the stairs. He reached for railing and stood there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. He made to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, all of the energy and breath in him gone.<p>

Now he knew what Emma felt like. When his sister had gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago, Luke has promised to protect to her and his siblings. He laid on his bed and tried not to move. His chest hurt along with his arm. It hurt to breathe too.

Luke wasn't sure how long had been laying there, but it must have been a while since he heard his door open and foot steps coming toward him. "Luke?" Emma said and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch but didn't face her. "Lukie." Her voice sounded innocent and sad when Emma said his old nickname. Luke sighed and flipped himself onto his back. "What is it Em?" he asked emotionlessly.

She laid down next to him and started to twirl one of his brown curls. "What happened to your eye?" she murmured as she fingered the black spot around his left eye. Luke had forgotten the nasty black eye Trevor had given him. "Is it from him?" Emma asked knowingly. Her brother just looked away. She sighed, knowing it was true. "What else did he do?"

Sitting up, the blonde began to examine her brother for injuires. When she reached his arm, Luke let out a yelp of pain. His sister pulled him up gently by his shoulder and touched it again. "Doesn't look broken," Emma muttered as she started to check the other one. It was broken or sprained but was caked with brusies along with the rest of his body. She pressed onto one of his ribcages and heard Luke gasp in pain. "Broken," she said matter-of-factly. Luke just groaned as Emma dragged him out the door. "What are we going?" he asked as they went down the hall. "Jessie," Emma called as she opened a door, ignoring her brother as she went in with him in tow.

The nanny looked up from her guitar. she sat on her bed with sheets of music spread out around her. "Yeah?" Jessie said as she put her guitar beside her and watched as the kids walked up to her. "What's up?" Then she noticed the ring around Luke's eye. She imediately kicked into over-protective mode. "Who did this?" Jessie asked as she looked at the black eye more closely. Emma answered for him. "The same one," she said simply, not cofident enough to say his name. Jessie glanced at her in realization. "Come on," she told the kids and guided them out of the room.

"Bertram!" she called to the man in the kitchen as she passed the door. "Watch Ravi and Zuri while I'm out with Luke and Emma." "I live for it!" was his bored reply, his usual not-caring manner showing obivously. The nanny brushed it off as she impatiently hit the 'down' button on the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Luke started to drawing circles on the back of Emma's hand with his thumb. She shuddered at the geswture but leaned into him as the door opened. Jessie practically pushed both kids inside.

Emma focused on the buttons as they made their way to the lobby. She felt lightheaded as Luke continued to make circles on her hand, his breath coming out in warm puffs on her neck. The blonde leaned against his chest as his other hand went around her waist. Luke was leaning the wall of the elevator, invading his sister's personal space without hestation, not that she seemed to mind.

The two's actions went unnoticed by Jessie, who was too busy calling their parents to even look at the kids. But the moment was ruined when the doors opend a minute later. They trio stepped out and rushed out of the lobby. Jessie praticually shoved both kids into the car and jumped into the driver's seat.

Emma stared out the window as the nanny started the car and quickly pulled into the street. She played the hem on her sweater with her free hand. She blinked furiously as tears threathed to fall. "Hey hey," Luke whispered in her ear so Jessie couldn't hear. "Don't cry. I'm fine." He brushed away a tear that had made it half way down her face. His sister nodded and sighed quietly as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Jessie quickly turned off the car and helped the kids out of the back seat. They rushed inside the entrance and walked up to a desk where a lady was sitting. The lady looked up and smiled at them. She had bright geen eyes and a fiery red hair that was in a bun. As Emma eyed her, she realized had to be no older then 30 at least. "How may I help you?" she asked, an austrailian accent showing mildly. Jessie gave her a friendly smile. "We need to see a doctor for Luke Ross." The lady turned to her computer and her nametag showed. The Ross Kids noticed that it read 'Carry'. After a lot of typing, she turned back to them. "He'll be right out." Jessie nodded and led Emma and Luke tp the waiting room.

As they waited, no one talked. Talking didn't seem to fit the mood of worry and tenstion that surrounded them. the injured boy was staring at the ground, his thumb still drawing on the back of his sister's hand. Emma kicked her feet back and forth childishly, finding nothing else to do. She stared at her boots as they moved, the studs shining as the dim light in the waiting room hit them.

After many long minutes of waiting, a lady walked up to them. Emma recognized her as Dr. Jones, one of the many doctors that had treated her when she was here. She winced at the terrible memories of the reason. "You can follow me to his room," she stated as the group started to get up from their uncomfortable chairs.

Dr. Jones led them down multpile hallways until they stopped infront of a door that was identical to the others in the hall. She opened th door and instructed Luke to lay on the white hospital bed. The freckled-faced boy obeyed, Emma sitting on the bed by his side. Jessie stood by the window and watched anxiously as Dr. Jones started to check Luke for any major damage.

She stood from leaning over his arm and sighed. "There doesn't seem to be too much damage," She said as she scribbled a few notes on a clipboard. "But his leg is sprained and will have to stay off it for at least a week or so. And he has a broken wrist." Jessie sighed in relief. "Thank god it wasn't too serious," she said as she walked over to the doctor. "Will you have to put him on any medication or anything?" Dr. Jones looked up from writing. "No you should be good," she said with a shrug. "And he can be out of here by tomorrow morning just to be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know when to stop it. But this seemed like a pretty good place. The next chapter should be up by Friday at the latest.<strong>


	13. Operation Set Up Part 3

**Here's part 3 to Operation Set-Up. And also, I've getting some flames about the last chapter. I just want to say that my friends and me like Luke and Emma together. And a lot of my reviewers seem to like the couple too. **

**And also, one of my best friends will mentioned in here.**

* * *

><p>Peyton groaned and sat up in bed as her alarm blared. She hit snooze before getting up and it fell silent. The blonde and went to her closet and dug around for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching, Peyton was wearing a blue shirt with Eeyoore on it, white skinny jeans, and black Converse.<p>

After brushing her teeth and spritzing herself with perfume, the blonde actress grabbed her phone the bedside table and hit speed dial 1. It ran three times before someone answered. "Hello?" a groggy voice asked. "Morning sunshine," Peyton greeted cheerfully. The person on the other side sighed. "Peyton", Zach said. "You know I love you, but why are you calling me at 6:30 in the morning?" The blonde exited her bedroom and started to walked down stairs to get breakfast.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice after grabbing a glass. Peyton stopped pouring after it was about full and took care of the juice before making a bowl of fruity pebbles.

Peyton was working on the puzzle on the back when Spencer came down the stairs. "Hey squirt," he said and ruffled her hair. She just sighed and put down her spoon to fix her hair and glared at him. "You know I don't like it when you do that," Peyton said annoyed. "Why do you think I do it?" he asked before picking up the ceral box and making himself a bowl. Peyton just roll her eyes and put her bowl in the sink before walking out the door.

As she walked down the street, the blonde pulled out her phone and sent her boyfriend a text.

_Meet me the studio. 7:30-Peyton_

_?-Zach_

_4 the pln!-Peyton_

_Oh. Kay-Zach_

Peyton put her phone back in her pocket and hopped up the steps of Nicole's porch. She took out her key and unlocked the door, letting herself in.

The blonde walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Landsworth drinking a cup of coffee. She was a skinny lady with pretty hazel eyes and always wore her hair down in a bob. "Morning sweetie," she said without looking up from watching the news. "Hi Sandy," Peyton replied. "I'm gonna take Nicole to the studio again today. Is that okay?" "It's fine," the woman responded. "Just make sure you guys have have a ride home." "I will."

After exiting the kitchen and walking up a flight of stairs to the second floor, Peyton walked to the middle of the hallway and pulled a piece of string that was hanging from the ceiling. She stepped out of the way as a ladder cluttered down, also bringing down a cloud of dust. The actress coughed, waving a hand around to clear the air around her. Peyton climbed the wooden ladder up to the attic.

The attic was a small purple room with posters of Paraamore, 3 Doors Down, and Taylor Launter. There was small window with a window seat that had a couple of multi-colored pillows on it and a copy of _E__vermore _was laying face down on it. The room smelled like berries, noting that perfume had been sprayed reccently.

A queen sized bed was pushed against th far wall with a vianilla colored dressed standing across from with a tv on sitting on it, scenes from _Zeke and Luther _flashing on it. A shelf was nailed into the wall, with a worn stuffed bear sitting on it with a few bottles of nail polish, eye shadow, and perfume lined up beside it. Many stacks of books were near a closet.

Peyton walked into the familiar room, going over to the bed and grabbing one of the pillows on it. She started to whack Nicole on her side. "Get up!" she shouted, hitting her friend faster. "Ahhh!" Nicole cried out as she sat up in alarm.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Getting you up."

"And this is how you decide to do it?"

"Pretty much."

Nicole just sighs and makes her way to her closet. She opend the dark wooden doors and flicked through hanger after hanger. Peyton sat on the paitently, tracing the blue and green swirls of the large comforter. After a few minutes, Nicole was wearing gray graphic T-shirt, white jeans, and a leather jacket with her favorite purple Converse and neon green laces. "Ready," she said as she reached for a black fedoraand her laptop bag. Peyton jumped up from her spot on the bed and they made their way downstairs.

As did, Nicole thought about seeing Cameron. It's not like she actually _liked _him right? _Of course you don't_, she snapped at herself. _you know it would just split you and your best friend apart, and that's nothing to do over a boy. _Nicole kept this thought in mind as she followed Peyton out the door after grabbing an apple for breakfast. "What's the time?" she asked before taking a bite of her shiny red apple. Peyton checked her phone. "7:00," she responded. "We have to be there by 7:30. 8:00 at the latest."

The walk there took 20 minutes or less. The whole time neither girls talked. Peyton was too busy texting her boyfriend to start a conversation and her friend was too lost in thought to talk. Soon enough, the girls found themselves walking into the studio and to the blonde's dressing to hang out before the show started.

Peyton had finally put her phone down and collasped into her desk chair and faced Nicole. "So what do you to do?" she asked as she spun herself around. The brunette shrugged and pulled out her laptop. "I'm getting on fanfiction," she stated as she logged on and got on the internet.

After the blonde reading _Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth _and her friend chatting with KittenNya, a knock came at the door. "Come in," both girls called. The door opened and...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! HAHA! I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. But im pretty a good chunk of you will know who was at the door.<strong>

**You know the drill, R&R even if you didn't like it.**


	14. To Be Or Not To Be

**Sorry for not updating in a few days. I was shopping yesterday and earlier today. But I finally made time to update.**

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," Emma whispered as Luke leaned closer to her, their foreheads touching. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling her face. Emma felt herself be pulled closer by her belt loops on her jeans. "But yet," he said in a low voice. "We are." Luke smashed their lips together.<p>

They were currently laying on Emma's bed, Luke on top of her with his hands on either side of her kept kissing her, even when she pulled away. Emma closed her eyes as his lips trailed down her jaw before going back to her mouth. One hand drifted to her waist as Luke deepened the kiss and Emma gripped the front of his shirt.

It had been going on for a while. Possibly for a couple weeks, but they hadn't been keeping track. It was a secret that only Zuri, Ravi, and Jessie knew. And that was only because they had caught them kissing in the theatre room.

Luke slowly pulled away and stared into the girl's eyes. Emma stared back, carefully releasing her grip on his shirt. He smiled down at her and moved a piece of hair from her face. "I love you baby," Luke said and kissed her cheek cutely. A blush rose to her cheeks . "I love you too," Emma said, breathing unevenly. Luke smirked at her reaction and kissed the tip of her ear, feeling her shudder. He made a trail of kisses from her ear to her lips.

His tongue slid against her lips, making Emma squirm. She used all of her willpower to keep her mouth closed. Luke growled and his hands latched onto the blonde's waist, biting her bottom lip. She gasped, giving him the perfect chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Neither noticed when the door opened. "Oh great," Bertram said in a dull tone, surprising both of them. "Another way for you two to torture me." he walked away with a rag hung over shoulder. The two started laughing and roll off each other. "Looks like four people know now," Emma said and sat up, crawling into Luke's lap. He nodded in agreement and ran a hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest. "Should we tell mom and dad?" Emma asked as she looked up at him. Luke shrugged and kissed her head. "Do you want to?" The blonde quickly shook her head. "Not really." Luke didn't disagree.

They sat in silence. She was leaning against his chest, eyes closed with her hair tucked behind her ear. "Does this make us a thing?" Emma asked as she turned in Luke's lap to face him. He paused and thought about it. "If you want it to," Luke said slowly as his grip tighten around her waist.

His lips trailed from her ear to her forehead. "I know I do." Emma looked up at him with the sparkling brown eyes he loved oh so much. "I do too," she said, her voice a whisper. Luke bent his down and met her lips. He laid back so that his head was propped up by numerous pillows of all different colors.

Emma tangled her fingers in his curly hair and put her knees on either side of his waist when his hands drifted to her waist. If it wasn't for the door opening, they would have never stopped. "GROSS!" Zuri shouted from the doorway, making the two jump apart. "Jessie," she hollered down stairs. "There to busy making out to come down stairs for dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm for you guys who don't like this pairing but it was stuck in my head forever, so I had to write it.<strong>


	15. Snow Days

**And I keep forgetting to mention that Luke and Emma are the same height. but their still the same age as the have been. I got this idea while listening to 'Mistletoe' by Justin Bieber on repeat for like an hour or something around that.**

* * *

><p>The Ross apartment was quiet as everyone slept peacefully. The weather was crazy, with snow covering the busy city of New York with a thick blanket of white fluff. Everything turned white as the cold icy fakes came down everywhere. Inside one room, two kids were sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around each other.<p>

Luke opened his eyes and blinked. He looked down and smiled at the sight of Emma laying next to him, her mouth twisted into a smile as she slept . He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her nose. She moved in her sleep but didn't wake up. His arm hugged her waist as his chest acted as a pillow for her head.

They had decided that they were together a few weeks ago and had spent every moment the could together. Luke always scared off any other boy who even came close to her, much to Emma's annoyance. "Your way go over protective," she had said him. He'd roll his eyes and kissed her quickly. "And your way to valuable to lose," he had responded.

After a few minutes of staring at his sleeping girlfriend, Luke leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Wake up boo," he whispered softly. "It's time to get up." Emma groaned and flipped onto her back so she could face him. "I don't want to get up," she whined and closed her eyes. Luke smirked at her cuteness and sat up. His hand drifted to her hair, where it twirled a strand of it around his finger.

Emma kept her eyes closed but had a hard time trying to go back to sleep when her boyfriend was kissing her forehead, ear, and lips repeatedly. It was tough not kissing back whenever his lips was pressed to hers. And it didn't help that Luke was now laying on top of her, whispering in her ear. "C'mon boo," he said lovingly. "Let's get up. I _need_ to see those pretty eyes of yours." Ending what he said with a chaste kiss, Luke sat up but remind on top of her. Emma finally let herself open her eyes and blinked up at him, trying to adjust to the light. She was breathing heavily, staring up at her boyfriend as he grinned at her.

"Morning," Luke said happily and kissed her cheek. Emma just rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. "If you got me up," Emma said, "then we better head down for breakfast." Luke pouted but followed her downstairs.

The couple walked into the kitchen to see Jessie at the stove, Zuri talking to Millie the Mermaid, and Ravi trying to teach Mr. Kipling how to peel an orange, and Bertram was reading the paper while eating a big piece of pie. Emma perched herself on luke's lap as he between Zuri and Ravi.

"I don't care if you don't want to eat on the floor Millie," the little girl said, sounding exasperated. "Jessie said that only people with legs get to sit at the table. After a pause, Zuri scoffed. "Mr. Kipling will not eat your tale! Ravi has him trained. I think." she looked at her brother with a look that said 'you better agree or something really bad will happen to you'. Jessie just rolled her eyes and placed Emma's and Luke's plates in front of them. They head scrambled eggs and two pieces of sausage patties balanced on top of each of them.

After eating their breakfast and watching a little bit of tv, Jessi convinced all the kids to go outside. So they all suited up in snowpants, heavy coats, thick mittens, boots, scarfs, and earmuffs before headint to the park.

When they got there, Zuri ran off to play with one of her real friends Jared. Ravi had wandered off, claiming that he wanted to see what the park looked like in it's 'cold and icy state', leaving Emma, Luke, and Jessie at the bench. Jessie was on her phone, texting Tony no doubt, leaving the couple to do whatever they wanted to. "So what should we do?" Emma asked as she stared around the snowy park and hopped off her boyfriend's lap. She walked across the icy pavement as she thought of what they could do to pass the time, awar of her boyfriend's eyes following her movements. Though Emma wasn't sure of how could she could possibly look in a white coat with fur on the rim of the hood, black boots, navy blue gloves black earmuffs, and light blue scraf.

"What do you th-" The rest of her sentence was lost when a big cold ball of snow hit her in the chest, knocking her onto her back into a huge pile of snow. Laughing could be heard, undoubtfully coming from Luke, making him the culprit of the snow attack. Emma growled in annoyance as she pulled herself to her feet and brushed off all her snow even though it blended in (mostly) with her coat.

Her body felt numb from the unexpected fall. Emma watched as her boyfriend practically fell to her knees with tear of laughter rolling down his face. Seeing this as an advantage, the blonde girl quickly made a decently large ball of snow and aimed it right his stomach. "Oh Luke," she called, making the boy turn. Realizing what was happening too late, he couldn't defend himself as the snowball hit him square in the stomach, making him fall to the ground groaning in pain. This time Emma was the one laughing. She threw her head back and laughed at her sweet revenge, Luke unknowingly watched as snowflakes fell into her hair. He had dragged himself into a sitting position being making it to his feet.

Emma let out a squeal as Luke picked her up and swung her from behind, making her burst into giggles that sounded amazing in Luke's ears. "God I love you," he whispered in her ear, past her wild mane of blonde waves. His grilfriend sighed happily, soaking in the moment. "I love you too." Luke turned her and kissed her gently while his hands snaked around her waist. Hers dug themselves into his curly hair, occasionally pulling on a lock or two.

A disgusted groan made them pull apart. The couple was only to be greeted to the unsatisfying sight of Creepy Connie. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at the two. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked her, irritated. Luke gripped her waist more tightly, pulling her close to him. His girlfriend hadn't been around when the choas with the creepy blond had happened (due to spending the night at her friend's Crissy who lived three doors down the hall), but had been informed by Zuri along with the whole 'Bertram taking a dirt nap' fiasco. Seriously. She couldn't take two days away from her apartment without something going on.

"why are you kissing your _brother_?" Connie countered, taking a step toward them. But Emma stood her ground, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as Luke stepped away. Why is she the man in the realationship? "Incase you didn't know, _Creepy_," she shot back, cleary just annoyed. "He is my boyfriend. It's not like we're actually related."

The Ross girl was quite surprised by the look of shock that had flashed across Connie's face briefly before disappearing. She should have known that fact, since she was Luke's legit stalker. "So?" Connie said after recovering. "It's still gross." "You know what gross?" Emma asked. "That your mom has dated every teacher in the enitre school in only a year!" Connie's face dropped as she ran away, scared that her dark family secret had been discovered.

Luke blinked. That was something that had not been expecting. "Is that true?" he asked skeptically. Emma smirked and laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course it is," she said surely. "Crissy's mom is the 5th grade art teacher. She told me that's all the teachers talk about in the teacher's lounge." Luke just nodded and kissed her forehead. "Never thought so much drama would happen today." Emma let out a laugh as a couple sat on the bench again.

* * *

><p>After staying at the park for an hour or so more, the gang heads back to the apartment to see that Bertram had actually been a decent mood and had made cookie shaped like trees covered in green frosting. All the kids quickly threw off their snow gear before settling down in their seats at the kitchen table as Jessie had hot chocolate for them to go with the cookies. Emma was sitting in Luke lap again, his arm around her waist as they both ate two cookies each.<p>

"So does anyone want to share what they did at the park today?" Jessie asked, trying to start a steady conversation. Zuri started jumping up and down in my seat like bouncey ball. "I go first! I go first!" she exclaimed before calming down a little. "Me and Jared met this girl named Tiffany and she is awesome! She is adopted like me and lives in the apartment building! She also said that she has a _huge _collection and invited me over to play sometime!" Zuri said it so fast that the others could barely keep up with the speed her mouth was moving at. "That sounds great," Jessie said perkily. "You can play with her tomorrow."

The little african girl let out a scream and hugged the nanny before running off to her room. "What about you Ravi?" Jessie asked. He just sighed. "I almost got a smackdown from a huge moutain of snow! It tried to fall on me but I moved out of the way just in time." Emma and Luke tried to stifle their laughter after hearing his story. "And when we got home, I saw that Mr. Kipling had a frostbite on his tail," he finished before biting into a cookie. Somthing is always happening to Mr. Kipling.

"Oh," the nanny said, uncertain on how to respond. "Maybe you'll have a better day tomorrow. What about you guys?" She over at the couple. "We had a mini snowball fight," Emma said. "And had a little tiny run in with Creepy Connie," Luke finished, drumming his hand on Emma's lap. Jessie winced as she remembered the last encounter she had with said girl. "something's alway going on," the three kids heard the redhead say as she cleared the table.

What she said was true. Nothing is unknown to the Ross kids, always having to many adventures with lizards and lazy butlers and overly protective nannies with boyfriends to be bored.

But oh well. They'll survive.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Is it too sucky? Is it too funny? Well, there's no such thing as too funny. So I'll quit talking and you guys can just review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	16. Winter Talent Shows

**Hi. Not feeling good. So I might not be posting for a while after this.**

* * *

><p>Luke sat in the uncomfortable chair in the school auditorium. Why he was here? He had no clue. Why the school insisted on having a talent show a day before winter break and on a Friday night no less? Again, he had no clue.<p>

"This is seat is so itching!" Zuri complained the millionth time. Luke sighed and rubbed his temples, hoping to sooth his evergrowing headache. Ravi was sitting paitently and staring at the stage, Jessie was trying to calm the little girl down, and his girlfriend has disappeared to who knows where.

He was really starting to envy Bertram and Mr. Kipling.

The lights dimmed as Principal Toddings walked on stage, a single spotlight concentrated in him. It made his bald head shine distractingly. "Welcome to the Rosewood Middle School talent show!" His loud voice boomed into the microphone. "In spirit of Christmas, we have asked all the contestants to do something involving Christmas." With that being said, he annoucned the act before walking off stage.

The first act was kinda good. Luke recongized the kid as Dylan Portman, a slightly weird kid with glasses to big for his face. He juggle 15 ortemants while wearing an elf costumes while reciting Newton's laws. The Ross kid really didn't see how science fit in with Christmas but figured since the kid was wearing an elf costume, he was allowed to perform. That lasted a good fifteen minutes before he was called off the stage. "Our next act," Principal Toddings said, "is a duet for the song 'Jingle Bell Rock' from our very own Emma Ross and Christine West." Luke's jaw dropped, and after glanceing at the rest of the Ross group, he could tell that they weren't expecting it either.

The two girls walked on stage. Their blond and ginger waved hung loosely underneath their Santa hats as they gripped microphones and were wearing in Santa themed dress. They were strapless, red with a belt with a shiny gold buckle going through the middle, rimmed with thick white fur, topping it off with black ankle boots. Naturally, Luke was drooling at the sight of his girlfriend.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun Now the Jingle hop has begun  
>Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time<em>

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air  
>What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle Bell time is a swell time To go riding in a one-horse sleigh<br>Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat That's the Jingle Bell rock  
>(Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock)<br>Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air  
>What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle Bell time is a swell time To go riding in a one-horse sleigh<br>Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock  
>The jingle bell rock That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah) Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell.<br>Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

Their voices molded together so perfectly, it was as if they were born to be on stage. Everyone in the audience whooped and hollered, begging for an encore. The girls waved shyly before walking off, looking happy and flushed. The pricipal walked back on, looking shocked of what he had just heard and annoucned the next act, but Luke couldn't focus on his words. Silently, the boy slipped out of his seat and back stage to see Emma.

After looking for a couple seconds, he spotted blond hair bobbing in a crowd of nevous kids. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hearing a cute giggle escape her lips. "That dress makes you look hot," Luke whispered to her, planting a kiss right on her ear. Emma squealed and turned around, her brown eyes sparkling and wide. "So what did you think?" she asked him as he took her hand in his. "I think," he said, stepping closer, "that was the best performance that I have ever seen." Emma looked at him, mock surprised. "'Performance' is such a big word. I didn't think it would be in vocabulary." Luke just rolled his eyes.

They stood back and watched as more kids went on and performed, but none of them seemed better than Emma. To Luke anyway. Five more kids went on. After the final act was done, Principal Toddings went on stage with a piece of paper in his hand. Emma held her breath and squeezed Luke's hand.

"Remember," the man said. "Whoever wins gets to do a bonus act. It can be whatever they want and every contestant needed to bring a extra costume." With this being said, he looked down at the paper. "And the winner is-" Dramatic pause. "- Emma Ross and Chrstine Walkers." Crissy suddenly appeared at Emma's side, squealing and jumping up and down. Both of them ran over to a rack of costumes and grabbed something that was hanging on it, before running to the bathroom.

Luke went back to his seat, and from the looks of it, he didn't miss much. Zuri had started complainng about the seat again, and Ravi looked tired. Checking the clock on the wall, Luke noticed that it was already 8:25. they had already been there for over an hour.

Just then, he saw Emma and Crissy walking onto the stage, microphones in hands again. His girlfriend looked hotter than last time. Like before, they wore matching dresses. The dresses were black and ended just above there knees, looking like a skirt. They were strapless. Topping it off were the same black ankle boots. "This song is called 'Open Eyes'," Emma said. "And I hope you like it."

They broke in a cover of Debby Ryan's 'Open eyes'. Luke was sure he saw more than a few people crying. And to be honest, the lyrics made him feel a little depressed himself. He saw the Emma was really putting all of her emotion in the song, Crissy as well. They looked on the verge of crying by the time they finished. Both girls waved to the audience before hurrying off stage.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emma and Luke were both changed into their pajamas. "Can you tell me something?" Luke asked suddenly. The blond looked up at him from the tv. "What?" she asked, looking at him with those big brown eyes he loved so much. "Why did you choose a Debby Ryan song for your final song?" Emma sat up from her spot on his chest and leaned back against the couch. She stared up at the living room ceiling.<p>

" 'Cause it had been one of my favorite songs for a while," Emma answered finally. "It was a really emotional song and not really us. So we wanted to do something different." Luke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Close your eyes," he told her. She looked at him for a minute but hesitantly closed them.

Her boyfriend carefully guided her off the couch and under the kitchen door and tilted her head up. "You can open them now," he said. Emma opened them and smirked at what she saw. "Mistletoe," Luke said smirking. Emma turned her head toward him and pressed their lips together. His arms wrapped around her waist while her fingers got lost in his hair.

"NO PDA!" They heard someone shout. They jumped apart to see Zuri and Ravi standing at the top of the stairs. Zuri had her arms crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Zuri... Can always count on her to ruin a mushy moment. But listen to 'Open Eyes' if you haven't already. It's a really good song and is really good to listen to.<strong>


	17. Operation Set Up Part 4

**Hey. Sorry for not updating in a while. But some people have been asking for chapters where Luke and Emma aren't a couple. Which I can understand.**

**So the rest of the chapters are going to be for Operation Set-Up. Then I'm going to end this story. It's not becasue of them, It's just because I have a very big list of stories that I want to start. And one of them is a Jessie story.**

**And one more thing. Can you guys please get to 100 reviews before I end this story. There is going to be at least three chapters left, so I know you guys can do it.**

* * *

><p>...And Cameron smiled at the two with Zach behind him. "Hey girls," They greeted as they made their way into the room, shutting the door behind them.<p>

The freckled boy sat next to Nicole as his friend sat next to his girlfriend on the ground. "Whatcha doin'?" Cameron asked as he looked over the brunette's shoulder with intrest. "Chattin' and writing," Nicole said as she sent one of her friend's a message.

"What kind of sight is that?" he asked. "It's a really cool sight where people post stories," she explained. "Peyton and me share an account on here and we right stories together. We have a bunch of cool friends too. And there stories are amazing."

As she said this, Nicole clicked on her friend's name and pointed at her profile. "We can also have our own profile and put whatever we want on it.

"Our friend KittenNya is one of those people who puts their favorite things on their accounts. Like me and blondie do." Nicole smirked as Peyton looked up from her book and glared at her. "Again with the blond names?" she said annoyed. "They annoy you and that's my job," Nicole told her with a nod.

The boys laughed at the girls bickering. But soon were punished by getting smacked upside the head. "Ow," they both whined in unison as they rubbed the back of their heads. "Oh please," Peyton said, rolling her eyes and turning back to her book. "You two need to suck it up and be men already." Nicole nodded in agreement.

Then Cameron and Zach started protesting and claiming they were "more manly than two little girls", which was an understatement since both girls were taller than them.

Soon enough the four teens started arm wrestling, resulting in Peyton and Nicole winning (quite easily). "We were robbed," Cameron told Zach while pouting. His friend nodded. Peyton shared a look with Nicole and they both rolled their eyes at the others. "Whatever," they tell them.

"Come one," the curly haired boy siad to Zach. "Let's go to my room. At least there we have dignitity." With that being said they marched their way to the door. "Not much of it!" Nicole called after them as the door shut. Peyton threw her head back and laughed, hearing the boy's angry stomps to the room next door. "They are so stupid sometimes," she told her friend while setting her book down.

Nicole just nodded, too lost in her thoughts to notice that the blond was talking. _Cameron's hair was so cute today, _she found herself thinking, along with how his chocolate brown eyes twinkled when he tried to beat her in arm wreslting (again, with him epically failing).

"I know that look," Peyton exclaimed while squealing, getting up from her chair and jumpng up and down. It snapped Nicole right out of her thoughts. "What look?" she asked nervously, trying to clear her face of all emotions possible.

Peyton rolled her eyes, knowing the other girl too well. "your in love face," she stated with a 'duh' tone. "You love Cameron!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another Cliffie. At least I hope it was. Anyway. I will probably up update in a couple days and if not it will be because I am either updating other stories or that I am doing school work or something.<strong>


	18. Operation Set Up Part 5

**I haven't forgotten this story, if that's what your wondering. I have been working on new stories that will be posted in March. So not that long a wait is it? And I'm gonna try to update them more and have a better track record at doing that than I have with these stories. Plus my friends are giving me tips and reading them before I post them. And so far, the only thing wrong is my messy penmenship.**

**Off track. Anyway. I want to talk about my new stories for just a quick minute. I deleted some ideas from my profile and added new ones. But don't worry, the ones removed will happen, but only after the ones added are compeleted.**

* * *

><p>So many things happened after that. First Nicole turned into a fish. Her mouth open and closed, nothing coming out. Then she started talking so fast, Peyton made her say everything all over again. And after 10 minutes spent on sorting everything out, the girls sat on the couch.<p>

"So it offical," Peyton said again. "You really do have a crush on him." Nicole nodded sheepishly, clearly looking embarrassed. She ducked her head, expecting Peyton to completely blow up at her.

But the young brunette was caught by surprised when the blonde squealed and hugged the air out of her. "You aren't mad?" Nicole asked in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at her best friend as if she had grown five new arms. "'Course not," Peyton said casually. "That's why Zach was here. Him and me were trying to get you two together. What, did you think I'd be made from you datng Cameron?"

The tomboy blinked. "Uh, yeah," Nicole said. "I thought that was obvious from my reaction to all the squealing and hugging." Peyton just smiled, which left the other girl confused. "What are you planning?" Nicole asked nervously, not liking the expression on the blond's face. Peyton just continued to smile while she exclaimed it was her time to get on set.

"Well this is going to be fun," she said to herself, sighing and looking up at the tv, watching the scene play.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Cameron's dressing room, the curly haired boy was freaking out. "I just don't know what to do!" He cried loudly, his hands clutching his hair tightly. Zach thought he might pull it out.<p>

"So what's this girl like again?" Zach asked his friend who was pacing the floor. Cameron stopped and turned. "She's perfect-loves to write, is funny, cute, smart, and knows how to skateboard. She's my dream girl." He sighed collasped onto the couch.

"You know you're only twelve right?" his friend pointed out after reviewing his sentences in his head. Cameron looked over at him and glared. "Can't you just let me sulk in peace?" he asked in whiny tone. Zach shook his head. He thought back to how he feltg about Peyton before they got together. He had feelings for, but never acted this desperate. At least... he thinks so anyway.

Cameron sighed, tossing his head back and stared up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. "What am I going to do?" He moaned before throwing his face into a couch pillow.

Zach sighed. Should he really tourture this boy any longer? Suddenly he smiled, a plan quickly forming in his head. "What if I told you I could get you to meet your dream girl?" Cameron's head shot up faster than a bullet. "Don't mess with me when I'm like this dude." He had a wild look in his eyes. But it was somewhat hopeful as well.

"I can set it up for 7 'o clock tonight," his friend said, knowing the other could resist this oppertunity. "Well what are you waiting for?" Cameron exclaimed anxiously. Zach let out an amused chuckle before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text, making sure Caeron didn't see who it was too.

_Get Nic to Pizza Pual's 7. Jst Trust me.- Zach_

He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket after pressing 'send'; Peyton wouldn't answer it from her being on set, but he knew she would get it to work. "Shouldn't you be getting to set?" Zach asked. Cameron shot him a weird look, but nodded and hesitantly got up from his spot. Just as his hand grasped the handel of the door, he turned and looked behind his shoulder.

"Make sure this happens," he said pleadingly. "Okay?" Zach felt a little sorry for him, knowing how this felt, and nodded.

"I will," he stated. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :)<strong>


	19. Operation Setup Part 6

**So I'm back with a new chapter. And I've gotten a lot of reviews for this story. And there's this one guy who I really thought was absolutely nice to me through-out all the chapters.**

**Ted: you are the nicest reviewer ever! I mean, you commented on the chapters you didn't just so I could get a 100 reviews like I wanted. So thank you so much and keep being so sweet with every story and author you comment on. And to the other Ted on the IPhone: you were really sweet and nice too.**

**So yeah, that's all I got to say, but one more thing: All my reviewers were wonderful. They kept reviewing and were supportive even if my ideas weren't exactly the ones you wanted me to write. But I'm open to suggestions.**

**So enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Peyton stood patiently by all the cameras and crew as Debby and Kevin rehearsed a scene scripts in hand. Today was just a practice, tomorrow the final rehearsal before the filmed live. Quiet footfalls approached her calm, watching figure quietly. The blond jumped (obviously) and could barely contain a squeak of surprise when someone tapped her shoulder.<p>

"God, you scared me," she whispered sharply to Cameron, who was now standing beside her, waiting to be called.

"Sorry," he whispered back. The set had three rules: only whispering when a scene is being performed, all electronics left in dressing rooms, and the most important rule- no messing with the equipment.

"Can you give me advice on something?" the freckled-boy asked; he sounded nervous, as if fearing of the wrong answer. Peyton was curious-if it was something serious, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it. Her plate was full with her matchmaking business after all.

With her voice soft, eyes still staring in interest ahead at the set, she with a soft, "What is it?" Cameron carefully sat into his chair, especially made to have his name on it. Peyton found hers and silently placed it next to his.

With her hand supporting the right side of her body, Peyton leaned closer so they could talk a little louder and hear each other without disturbing the people around them working.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice sounded concerned and friendly, giving Cameron a little courage. He exhaled slowly before turning to Peyton.

"It's about a girl," Cameron exclaimed. The blond widened her eyes until they were the size of saucers.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, nearly breaking the voice limit. Cameron winced at the sound. Peyton playfully swatted her friend's (practically brother's) shoulder with a sly grin. "Give me all the details!"

Cameron shot her a weird look. Sure, he'd expected her to be excited-what girl like Peyton wouldn't be?-and maybe squeal a bit about "how cute it was he had a crush", but not for her to freak out; his eardrums were starting to hurt. But he decided to instead ignore and focus on her recent request: give her all the details. But he hesitated-which he didn't do a lot when explaining a girl to someone. But normally it was a guy, someone of his own gender who could understand what his brain would immediately jump to: her looks. But with explaining to a girl (especially one he'd known long enough of to think of her as a sister) seemed to be more of challenge. Peyton might think he was being super sexist to say that first about a girl.

"She's incredible," he said finally, looking distant. Peyton tried to contain a smirk- her plan was working almost perfectly.

"Oh really," she exclaimed while watching his expressions. His eyes were clouded and dreamy, smile dopey and just idiotic enough to look comical. Cameron let out a sigh. (Peyton made sure to take a mental note about how he seemed to do that frequently when thinking about a girl, especially a crush.)

"If she's so _incredible_," Peyton mimicked, "Then why don't you tell me more about her?" Cameron leaned back in his chair and let his head hang off the back. This had been the question he'd been hoping-truly and holy _hoping_- to avoid.

After carefully picking out his words and description, Cameron spoke. "She has the most awesome personality-funny, smart, witty, perfectly put together. Everything I want in a girl." He seemed confident in his answer, but Peyton just nodding crushed it a little.

The blond on the other hand already knew that the perfect girl needed those types of qualities with personal additions. "So, she looks like…?" Peyton tried not to seem pushy, but she couldn't really help it if she was pressing a bit too hard for details on the looks. The proper wingman would make sure it was the right person they were talking about, wouldn't they?

But Cameron on the other hand was just totally confused. From all the information her had gathered from close friends, trusting websites, and TV shows (though he noted the scenarios could barely relate to real life, anyway), girls had deemed it sexist to count a girl crushable by her looks. But now Peyton _wanted _him to include the details of that? It made no sense and he was feeling a tiny headache start-nothing more than an annoying thumping between his eyes that felt like being flicked continuously, growing bigger as he tried to wrap his head around this.

Peyton took his thinking time to quickly pull her phone out of her pocket and send a quick text.

_Bring Nic to the janitor closet dwn the hall! Thought of a new plan._

With the task done, Peyton turned back to Cameron. "Follow me," she whispered, slipping out of her chair and starting toward the dressing rooms. "I want to show you something."

Cameron didn't miss the devious glint she had in her eye, as well as how sure she seemed whatever she was plotting was going to work. But he ignored the part of his brain that scream '_BAD IDEA!' _and shuffled quickly after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zach was just finishing up reading Peyton's text as he casually strolled into her dressing room to see Nicole lounging on the couch, switching her view from the laptop in her lap to the TV on the wall. "Hey," he greeted, seating himself next to her.<p>

She barely looked up from the screen-she didn't need to from the voice. "Hey," she said back. "Cameron left already for set?" Nicole didn't know why she asked that question when the answer was already so obvious.

Zach just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah." There was a silence. The brunette was still typing, eyebrows together in complete concentration. The brunet next to her on the other hand was thinking about how to approach the situation. Based on Peyton's seemingly urgent text, it had to be soon. And really sneaky.

"You like someone."

The statement, so blunt and sure, startled Nicole to the point she turned into a fish again. Her mouth was moving-no words came out. "W-what?" she managed to stutter out (very unimpressively, she noted). "Why would you assume that?"

Oh yeah, she was so smooth with her stuttering and high voice. How could he possibly assume anything?

If Zach had noticed her nervousness, he hadn't let it show. Instead, he stood up and walked toward the door. "Follow me," he said simply, turning on his heel and out the door and down the hall.

Every part (or at least the sensible one, anyway) was screaming not to go, but Nicole had never been one to follow her brain-she trusted her gut more. So, after typing a few rushed words, putting her laptop into sleep mode and pushing herself off the couch, she quickly went after him.

Everything was falling into place.

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?" Cameron pleaded as he followed an awfully quiet Peyton down the hall. That fact by itself was unusual-she was always talking about something. But instead she just shook her head and stopped in front of a door.

The freckled boy looked it over. It was simple door, much like one to one of their dressing rooms, except the door had a sliver label with 'JANITOR'S CLOSET' written in bold, blunt letters on it and was ajar. "The janitor's closet?" he said. "Really? This is what you dragged me off set for?"

Just as Peyton looked like she was going to respond (though Cameron was sure that she probably wasn't going to), the two starlets turned their head toward a familiar voice.

"….This seems like a creepy stalker movie-"Nicole stopped, nearly running into Zach's back in the process. "What's going on?" she asked. A funny feeling was settling into the pit of her stomach. "Why are they here?"

"So many questions," Peyton mused with a shake of her head. The blond shared a glance with her boyfriend. "Ready?" she asked him; not really needing a response-she was going to it either way.

"Wha-?"

"Why-?"

The two question were cut off as a confused Nicole and Cameron were shoved into the tight closet space. They tumbled over each other, landing ungracefully into a tangled pile of groaning limbs. As they tried to undo themselves, they heard a tiny _click._

"Have fun in there!" Peyton called out gleefully. Footfalls followed her cheerful sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for me being gone so long? I was gonna post this yesterday, but I'm an awesome procrastinator and didn't get it done, telling myself I didn't need to.<strong>

**But anyway, just leave your comments in a review and tell me what you think please. **


	20. Operation Set Up Part 7

**Hey readers. I still don't get how you guys are still reading this story when I keep leaving you hanging all the time. I love you all for sticking through with this story! :)**

**Another shoutout to both Teds again. You guys are my favorite reviewers in the history of ever. This chapter is for you guys. :)**

**This is going to be the quickest longest update I ever did, if that makes sense.**

* * *

><p>"This sucks," Nicole muttered bitterly, kicking the door. She'd come to this conclusion after five minutes of useless pounding on the door and hollering empty threats to the other side.<p>

Cameron shrugged. "It could be worse. We could be trapped in here with an angry bear covered in honey."

Nicole laughed, smiling for the first time in that closet. "I think Luke is rubbing off on you," she giggled before turning serious again. "Maybe that bear can help me MURDER A FREAKING BLONDE!"

A muffled response of, "Love you too, Hun!" came through the door way too cheerfully for the brunette's liking.

Cameron smirked. "I didn't know you thought being trapped with me was that bad to you." He popped his collar playfully, throwing Nicole a cocky smile. "A lot of girls would be dying for your spot right now.

Nicole huffed, kicking his foot as she scooted down until leaning against the door. "You're too cocky for your own good," she confirmed, crossing her arms, but smiling all the while. "And some girls find that a major turn off in a guy."

"But then they fall in love with my freckles and charm." Cameron winked, Nicole turning a bright shade of pink.

Ducking her head in embarassment, she racked her brain for a come back. "And I win them over with amazing good looks and awesomeness." She winked, nudgin him again. "Being locked in here would be a great oppertunity to take notes."

"Ditto to you."

Laughing, they tried to fill the creeping silence with funny jokes on how awesome they were, bragging about whatever special skills they had. (Or didn't, but the other didn't need to know that.)

Meanwhile, Peyton had her ear pressed against the door with Zach hanging back, looking amused.

"They are both so full of themselves," the blonde hissed to him, pulling her ear away slightly. "They're perfect for each other!"

Zach rolled his eyes, having heard this a hundred times on end.

Skai walked down the hall, holding her iPod in one hand, a marker in the other. "What's she doing?" With a curious look, she pointed at Peyton who was doing an odd combination of whispering to herself and squealing, trying not to get caught by the others in the closet.

"Setting up our friends by sticking them in the closet together."

"Who?"

"Nicole and Cameron."

Skai snorted. "Good luck with them admitting to anything any time soon."

She glanced at the door, the closet holding arguably two of the most stubborn people in the world. Teens and their drama.

Peyton huffed, watching the little girl leave to her dressing room. "She knows nothing about my match making skills."

"You mean the ones that always seem to not work?"

The blonde glared at him fiercely. "Thin ice, dude, thin ice."

Rolling his eyes, he watched his girlfriend in amusement as she whirled around again to get a better listen to what they were saying.

Oblivious to their friends' (or at least letting them think that anyway), Nicole groaned. "The worst part of being held hostage in this closet is that I'm freaking bored and starving." She glanced down to her stomach and sighed heavily. "It's moments like this where I miss my Nutella."

Cameron raised his eyebrows. "You like Nutella that much?"

"Duh, it's like the best thing in the planet! I have it at least three times a day."

"Okay..." Cameron dragged out slowly, "Now that I know about your obsession with a bread spread—" he ignored Nicole's pointed look "—How about we play 20 questions? It'll help pass time, and besides, with Peyton on guard duty, it's not like we're going to be getting out anytime soon."

Nicole bit her lip, staring into her lap as she went over the pros and cons of the offer. For a pro, it'd be a great way to get closer to her crush and possbly win him over. For a con, he could ask and make it way too obvious about her crush, rejecting her way sooner than she's prepared for.

Always being a risk taker, Nicole said, "Fine. But we need to have some ground rules." Avoiding Cameron's groan, she ticked them off on her fingers. "Number one: the questions have to be within reason. Number two: if we feel that the question is too personal for us to comfortable with, we can pass aforementioned subject. And lastly, no asking questions we already know the answer to. Got it?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Good. Now you go first."

Cameorn huffed. "Thanks for the options," he muttered bitterly. "Do you have a Twitter account?"

"Nope, but I'm getting one for my birthday." At his curious look, Nicole sighed. "My mom thinks thirteen is too young for things like Twitter, but I bribed dad with doing the lawn for two months if he gave me one for my birthday."

She took in a deep breath. "Have you ever considered dating a fan?"

Cameron shook his head. "Not really. I never know whether or not they would be in it for me being me or me being famous."

Nicole nodded in agreement. "That was some deep stuff." Shaking her thoughts away, she pointed at him. "Now go, Freckles."

"Uh...Oh! I got it! Have you ever had a pet?"

"I used to have a bunny. Then my dad ran over it."

"Sorry..."

"Eh, it's okay. If anything, I'm surprised that's the only thing he did with it. He could have hit it with a hammer then ran over it."

"Gross."

"Gross but true. My dad is very oblivious." Nicole was about to demand for him to go, but them remembered it was her turn. "Oh God, it's my turn. Hmm...Who's your favorite cast mate?"

"Frank."

"The lizard," Nicole stated with a laugh. "Frank the lizard is your favorite cast mate."

Cameorn nodded to confirm that it's true. "Yep. He's the only that hasn't annoyed me yet."

"Oh wow," Nicole laughedd along, picturing how irritated Peyton must be from hearing that. "I can imagine why he'd come in first place then."

The boy smirked. "Yeah," he said, chuckling along with her. "But it's my turn now. Is there a famous someone that you like?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm terrible. I gave you another cliffie and no idea when I'm going to update again. But I really wanted to get this out to you now, so hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner and way longer than this one.<strong>

**And now for some sad news: The next chapter will be this story's last. I know, I know, you all have been liking the operation a lot but I'm track of this story and I have other ideas for newer (and better, I'd afraid to say) stories. Some that may even be for Jessie...**

**Please review and tell me what you think Nicole's answer will be. And what do you think of their questions and answers so far?**


	21. Operation Set-up Part 8

**Final chapter! Oh my god, it's the final chapter for this story. And for all my readers who look to see if I ever post on this archive, I will not be for, like, the next two years. Yeah, I know that is forever. But I have good reason. **

**I've recently been doing collaboration with a friend of mine (Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger, awesome gal) for those of you who didn't know. We have a trilogy that will take up most of my time until at least March or late, late February. Then after that, I will focus on solo projects and one-shots because I'm really backed up in those, too.**

**So, like, shit. Guys, I'm sorry to be leaving you for so long.**

**And the whole two year thing is even if I come up with ideas for Jessie. I still ship Lemma and everything, but I think I'm like done writing for this archive. And I don't want to give you guys false hope, so I'm not even going to go into the maybes and ifs.**

* * *

><p>"Uh…" Nicole scratched the back of her neck, ducking her hair and scooting in her spot uncomfortably. She really didn't want to answer this question. "Pass?" she squeaked out, shrinking into her shoulders.<p>

"Nuh-uh," Cameron teased with a playful smirk and crossed his arms smugly, "no passes aloud."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Nicole frowned. "You digging into personal business," she pointed out, her stomach dipping. She suddenly felt sour. "A place you don't need your nose in."

"Com'n," Cameron whined, cocking his head in just the right way. Oh god, Nicole cringed; she was getting attacked by puppy dog eyes. "Initials? Not even a full name?"

"I'll give you a hint," she caved, looking at the floor. Nicole nibbled on her lip as she quietly said, "it starts with the letter after B."

The room's silent for a moment, there was a snap of fingers and a cry of, "Oh! C! I get it now."

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Nicole snickered.

Cameron leaned against the wall and pouted. "What are you saying?"

"The fact that you don't get my point…" she trailed off, giving him a look. Cameron glared back, shaking his head at her disapprovingly.

"Mean; just plain mean."

Nicole shrugged. "I've heard it more than once."

* * *

><p>Peyton was frustrated. Cameron was needed on set for the rehearsal of Scene 3 and Scene 7; she didn't want to let him out of the closet. Both of her friends were stubborn enough that she knew neither of them admitted it yet. Close, but not yet.<p>

There she was, glaring at the janitor's closet door and wishing they would hurry up. But it was Nicole and Cameron, Peyton knew, who put their pride in front of everything. It was possible the whole situation itself wasn't as bad as the blonde was making it out to be, but complicated was definitely in the right field of word choice.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her. Peyton didn't even jump, used to people sneaking up on her.

"Have you ever put someone in something and knew they could solve it without any further help if they didn't have so many…so many roadblocks?" Peyton asked Debby in a rush, turning and tilting her head—she was genuinely curious on what her co-star's answer would be.

The older actress took a step back, caught off guard by the question. "There's something in there, isn't it?" Debby guessed.

"More like someone—and not exactly _one_."

Debby followed Peyton's gaze to the door. "Should I be worried?"

Peyton shrugged. "Just tell the director Cameron'll be there in five. Or ten."

"Whatever," the older girl said with a shrug, "it's not gonna be my head he'll cut off."

The blonde didn't watch her friend disappear around the corner to set but instead wondered where Zach had wandered off to. Probably went and retreated back to her dressing room—ditching his post to watch the door. For all Peyton knew, Nicole could've picked the lock and set them both free. (She quickly dismissed the idea; she'd searched the brunette before they arrived at the studio that morning.)

Feeling a wave of frustration, Peyton impatiently pounded on the door. "Either kiss already or I'll force you to! I don't care which!"

* * *

><p>From the other side, Nicole froze. Right now, she was really starting to hate Peyton and that big mouth of hers.<p>

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Cameron asked curiously. How could he still be this oblivious? Nicole wondered. She hadn't been trying to make it obvious, but Peyton sure had. And it still didn't work.

"Maybe a small idea…" Nicole started to nervously twist her hair.

Cameron gave her look. "You gonna share?"

"I really don't want to."

"Too bad. If you don't, I'll just have to make you." That's all he said before he launched at her. Nicole squealed, squirming as he pinned her wrists down with one hand and started to attack her ribcage and underarms.

She kicked out wildly, fidgeting this way and that as her face turned red and her laugh grew contagious, filling the tiny atmosphere.

"Okay! I'll spill. Just…just—oh my god, just _knock it off_."

Cameron removed himself from on top of her, instead sitting beside her as she sat up, breathing in and out heavily as she tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. He just sat there, waiting patiently.

_Crap, now he expects an answer._

Nicole stared at her neon laces and straightened her jacket and hat. "You."

The word left her mouth so quietly; even she had to strain to hear it as it evaporated into the air like it wasn't spoken in the first place.

"Gonna have to speak up," Cameron encouraged teasingly.

"You." Nicole said it louder and faster, it slipping off her tongue and into the actor's ears with the speed of lightning.

"Me?" Cameron gasped, not being able to believe it.

She nodded, hopping to her feet. Nicole swiped nonexistent sweat from the palm of her hands on her jeans as she turned to face the door. "Well," she said, "I've embarrassed myself for one day, and don't intend to keep doing it." The brunette spun to face the door, raising her fist as she began to pound on the door. "Hear that Peyton? I admitted it, now let me out."

The lock, like the trapped two, didn't budge.

Nicole raised her arm again, no doubt about to scream and holler and pound on the poor door more, when she was spun. Eyes wide, their lips met.

It was just a tiny, shy peck of their lips, but Nicole felt her body buzz as tingle ran up and down her spine as they pull away. Cameron's cheeks were ablaze, and, no doubt, Nicole's probably were too.

"Okay!" a peppy voice called from the other side. "You can come out now."

Light flooded the small closet as the door opened—finally, _finally _opened. Peyton stood against the wall, smiling.

Nicole in a sudden burst of anger grabbed ahold of her friend's shoulder and started to shake her frantically. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" she cried out. "I should kill you right now."

The blonde laughed and shook her head. She looked over the brunette's shoulder to Cameron who stood leaning against the former prison door. "She's your girlfriend now," Peyton stated, "Your turn to keep her anger under control."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, crappiest ending, like, ever. I've been working on and off on this final chapter for two months and honestly, it's horrible. I was writing it without any interest, and forgot a lot of stuff so I had to look at the previous chapters and all that.<strong>

**But I've loved reading all the reviews you've sent me on how much you loved this story, and back when I first started this, I loved writing it for you guys. Please don't lose faith in my other writing and keep on the lookout for all my other upcoming works.**

**Follow me on Twitter: TheGirlwriter**

**Love you! :)**


End file.
